Doce Veces Después de Hades
by Aurora Execution87
Summary: Porque más allá de las batallas, hay historias que vale la pena contar. Así lo piensan nuestros Santos Dorados. ÚLTIMO CAPITULO: ATHENA/SAORI.
1. Dos que se van, Uno que se queda

Saint Seiya **NO** me pertenece, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, y todos los que tengan su derecho. Sólo escribo historias con mis personajes favoritos, a modo de honrarlos, nada de lucrar.

Bueno, hoy les traigo una de mis más queridas historias. Este fics fue todo un reto para mí, y estoy sumamente feliz de haberlo escrito. No sé si es bueno o no, pero es mi pequeño orgullo. Como tal, lo comparto para que ustedes den su opinión.

Las historias se basan en el pasado, y el presente de los Dorados, luego de, como bien dice el titulo, Hades.

Habrá parejas heterosexuales como yaoi.

Sin más, sólo me resta agradecer por la lectura, y esperar que la disfruten.

* * *

**Dos que se van, uno que se queda**

**El escultor**

Y sí tendrían que dar una idea general, esa justamente sería que: No fue fácil adaptarse a ésto; a la paz.

Acostumbrados a guerras y batallas donde la muerte era el premio mayor, la paz era la utopía a la que anhelaban. Y ahora la tenían, todos ¡Y vaya que fue difícil asimilarla! Pero la felicidad no tardó en hacer mella en ellos, nuestros protagonistas, nuestros hombres, nuestros salvadores, nuestros Santos… Los Santos de Athena.

He aquí que me encuentro para contarles lo ocurrido con cada uno de éstos doce guerreros que dejaron a todas y todos con el corazón enamorado. Enamorado por su valentía, su voluntad y su infinita devoción y fuerza.

Sí me permiten el atrevimiento, me adentraré a esas doce moradas, donde otrora albergaban épicas batallas, y sus paredes susurraban gritos de guerra… Hoy en esos Templos reina la paz, y la felicidad, cabe aclarar, la suprema felicidad., y sus gritos son…bueno… prosigamos….

El Santuario fue levantado a fuerza de voluntad, la Guerra Santa contra Hades había destruido la mitad de los Templos, y la otra mitad estaba en pésimas condiciones por las batallas pasadas. Hoy, dos años después, el Santuario brilla por su majestuosidad. Athena a pesar de que la Tierra al fin estaba en paz y que existía tregua entre los Dioses, eligió permanecer allí, no subió al Olimpo, ella seguiría siendo Athena para sus Santos, pero hoy tan sólo era Saori Kido… Una fuerza mayor la empujó a tomar esa decisión…

Comenzaremos haciendo mención de los dos Santos más experimentados y mayores entre los Dorados, por supuesto hacemos referencia al Patriarca – o ex Patriarca – Shion de Aires, y a su más fiel amigo, Dohko de Libra. Quienes se negaron a revivir, declarando que ellos ya habían estado lo suficiente en la Tierra, y vivido plenamente durante más de 250 años, dos Guerras Santas fueron suficientes, ahora descansarían en paz junto a sus queridos compañeros de la antigüedad, volverían a reunirse los doce en el Elíseos donde Athena decidió que descansaran sus almas.

La decisión conmocionó a todos, deseaban que se quedaran entre ellos, pero también entendían sus razones, nuevas generaciones vendrían, y ellos por fin tendrían el descanso que merecían. Y esa mañana, allí, en el campo donde descansan los restos mortales de todos los Santos de ésta y otras eras, se dio el simbólico entierro de los dos últimos caballeros de la antigua Guerra Santa. Shion y Dohko se unieron a Sísifo y compañía para velar por Athena y la Tierra desde el firmamento.

Shion desde el fondo de su corazón deseaba reunirse una vez más con su amada Yuzuriha…

Dohko, después de enseñarle su última técnica, y de dejarle un gran legado a su discípulo, como última voluntad, le entregó su Armadura a Shiryu, pasando el joven oriental, a ya no más ser el Santo de Bronce de Dragón, sino, a partir de ahora, sería conocido como Shiryu de Libra, y tendría a su cargo entrenar a un nuevo niño para que vista la Armadura de Dragón. Pero para que eso suceda, faltaban varios años todavía.

Sólo quedaba un asunto más, la asunción del nuevo Sumo Pontífice, y aquí habría sorpresa y no tanto, pero ya llegaremos a esa historia.

* * *

Ahora nos encontramos a las puertas del Carnero Blanco, Aries, donde su guardián se encuentra amenamente conversando con su más querido amigo, Aldebarán.

_Dos años atrás_

—Mu de Aries ¿Cuál es tu decisión?

Doce Santos Dorados se encontraban reunidos en la sala principal del Templo del Patriarca, Athena había hecho la pregunta. Uno a uno deberían responder a que dedicarían su vida a partir de la paz emergente. Decidirse si tendrían una vida normal de humano, entregando su Armadura y su condición de Santo, o continuar en el Santuario.

Mu, hincado con una rodilla sobre el suelo, no lo dudó.

—Yo, Mu de Aries continuaré custodiando la Casa de Aries, así como el Santuario, y mi Diosa, Athena.

—Bienvenido entonces, Santo Dorado de Aries—declaró la Diosa.

Y es así que el lemuriano regresó a su hogar, o segundo hogar, no vamos a mentir, más allá del Santuario, Jamir era su lugar.

Descendiente o sobreviviente de la, ya casi extinta, raza lemuriana, Mu fue el prodigio de su generación, bendecido por las estrellas para ser Santo, y no cualquier Santo, sino el aprendiz del mismísimo Patriarca, alcanzando su rango a la corta edad de siete años, como ya todos sabemos.

De fuerza y templanza envidiable. Sus hazañas como guerrero y mediador son enseñanzas para la posteridad. Pero, más allá del Santo, estaba el hombre, el soñador, el arista. Mu de Aries tenía las manos de un escultor. Sólo sus más cercanos conocían más allá del "reparador de Armaduras" Y es que él tampoco lo dejaba ver.

Su vida fue, nacer, aprender, entrenar, luchar…morir y resucitar. Solo apenas, esos años de exilio, pudo dar total albedrio a su pasión.

Aldebarán, su amigo, era quien más conocía los dotes del carnero. Cómplice de noches, que entre charlas y té, Mu delineaba la forma de su creación, ésta vez no era distinta a aquellas noches de antaño. Aldebarán sonreía, era la Armadura de Virgo, en su forma Tótem, sobre una flor de loto. Pronto sería el cumpleaños del venido de Dios, y para Mu, era una excelente ocasión de agasajarlo con algo creado con sus propias manos.

Mu tenía mucho aprecio por Shaka, así como por el de Tauro, eran sus dos mejores amigos, pero el toro sabía perfectamente cuales eran los sentimientos ocultos tras esa "amistad".

— ¿Piensas declararte con este obsequio? —Le preguntó de sobresalto, haciendo que el ariano se atragante con el té.

— ¿Pero que dices Alde? ¿Dé donde sacas esas ideas? —Dijo apenado.

—Oh, vamos Mu, ¿a quién quieres engañar? Te conozco demasiado, y no deberías avergonzarte de tus sentimientos, has vivido demasiados años con ese sentir oculto en tu corazón, debes darte la oportunidad de expresarlos abiertamente, nunca se sabe que ocurrirá, puedes llevarte una grata sorpresa, amigo mío—Mu observó extrañado a su corpulento amigo ¿Tan evidente era?

—Sabes que yo…

—Debes perpetuar el linaje lemuriano… Excusas mi amigo, sólo excusas que te dices a ti mismo. Jamir tiene su aldea, y confiemos que Kiki pueda darte algunos nietos postizos—Tauro se echó a reír con ganas, dejando que Mu se contagie de su buen humor.

— ¿Tú crees que pueda tener una oportunidad?

—A decir verdad, Shaka es impredecible, nunca se supo que es lo que le gusta o si siente deseo, he escuchado que tiene impuesto un voto de castidad en honor a nuestra Diosa, aunque nunca lo dijo abiertamente. Pero es hombre como cualquiera de nosotros, debe tener sus preferencias y deseos ¡Y que me parta un rayo si lo que veo en su mirada cuando esta contigo no es amor! En fin, será tu decisión, debo retirarme, nos vemos Mu.

—Sí, gracias, prometo que lo pensaré.

Y Mu si que lo pensó, y no durmió durante esa semana previa al cumpleaños numero veintitrés de Shaka.

Ese día, alentado por el siempre enérgico Milo, Shaka aceptó tener una reunión en su honor, para festejar su cumpleaños. Se llevaría a cabo en su Templo y claro que todos los Dorados y Bronceados estaban invitados. Y Mu vio en ésta, la ocasión perfecta para declararse, después de meditar tanto, se dijo ¿Por qué no?

La casa de Virgo se fue llenando de gente y bullicio, pequeños grupos se formaban, algunos calmos, como el siempre recto Saga, quien conversaba con el cumpleañero y Camus o los escandalosos Milo, Aioria y Seiya, quienes con sus chistes llenaban el ambiente de risas.

Mu llegó en ese momento junto con Aldebarán, en su mano llevaba el regalo. Buscó con la vista a Shaka y lo encontró conversando con el acuariano. Tauro le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, a modo de ánimos, y se fue rumbo a la mesa, donde no tardó en encontrarse animadamente hablando con Aioros.

—Buenas tardes Caballeros… Shaka, Felicidades—saludó al grupo de Dorados y luego le entregó el presente al Virgo.

—Buenas tardes Mu – Saludaron Saga y Camus.

—Muchas Gracias Mu, no debiste tomarte tantas molestias, me ha encantado—dijo un sorprendido y emocionado Shaka al ver el obsequio.

— ¡Vaya! Es una excelente representación de tu Armadura Shaka, Mu ¿Dónde la has obtenido? —preguntó curioso el de Géminis.

—Le he hecho yo—dijo con timidez, propia en él.

— ¿Tú? Es asombroso, no sabía que eras un escultor, te felicito Mu—Le dijo animadamente Camus.

—Mu siempre ha pensado que sus esculturas no son buenas, pero yo conozco su habilidad, y puedo garantizar que él es un gran artista—Mu que ya se encontraba apenado, no pudo ocultar el furioso sonrojo en su rostro.

La reunión siguió su curso, y pronto, Aries y Virgo se encontraban solos.

—Debo agradecerte una vez más por tu presente, nadie se había tomado tantas molestias por mí.

—Honor me haces, nada me hace más feliz que escucharte decir eso—Shaka lo observó, al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

"_Es ahora o nunca"_

—Shaka, debo de hacerte una pregunta, espero no tomes a mal lo que diré, ni tampoco como una ofensa hacia tu intimidad…—Virgo se quedó sorprendido por esas palabras.

—¿Qué es eso que debes decirme Mu?

—Es… ¿Es verdad que te impusiste un voto de castidad? —Shaka jamás en su vida abrió tanto sus ojos como en ese momento.

—He escuchado esos rumores sobre mí, no es cierto ¿Por qué preguntas? —Mu sonrió aliviado.

—Sabes que cuando un Santo se enamora, su corazón pertenecerá para siempre a aquella persona amada ¿No es así?

—S… sí—Shaka estaba cada vez más rojo.

—Bueno, con mi presente, también vengo a ofrecerte mi corazón, ya que te pertenece hace tiempo. No quiero que respondas de inmediato, o te sientas atado a elegir estar a mi lado, sólo quiero que sepas que mi amor es para ti.

—Mu…

La fiesta terminó, los días pasaron y el más que radiante Mu, al fin tuvo lo que siempre quiso, el amor de Shaka.

Sus obras hoy tenían rostro y cuerpo, porque, pensaba Mu ¿Qué podía ser más bello que esculpir el perfecto cuerpo de Shaka?

Sí… sí que había algo más perfecto… Esculpirlo con sus propios labios…

Y aquí nos detenemos, cerrando las puertas, para darles intimidad, mientras continuamos nuestro camino hacia la casa de Tauro.

* * *

Espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Con Sabor Carioca

**Aldebarán jamás se arrepintió de nada.**

* * *

—Yo, Aldebarán de Tauro juro ante usted, seguir protegiéndola, así como al Santuario y a la casa de Tauro, aun a costa de mi vida.

—Muchas gracias, bienvenido, Santo Dorado de Tauro.

Y así, Aldebarán, volvió a ocupar su puesto, en la elite de la orden ateniense.

* * *

Brasil siempre había sido samba y futbol, lejos estaba en los pensamientos del pequeño Djavan el destino que las estrellas le habían impuesto.

Todas las tardes se armaba el partidito de "potrero" donde él y sus compañeros jugaban, y se divertían con el deteriorado balón de futbol. Él era la estrella en la cancha. A sus cinco años era por mucho, más alto y robusto que sus compañeros, lo que le daba ventaja, ocasionando en algunas oportunidades, alguna que otra burla por parte de los demás niños, pero nunca con maldad, todos en el orfanato _"Nuestra Señora de la Concepción Aparecida"_ eran buenos amigos, por eso el día que un hombre extraño apareció para llevarse al pequeño Djavan, todos saltaron a defenderlo, para que eso no ocurriera. Pero como se sabía, no podía escaparle a su destino.

—Tal vez no lo comprendas en este momento, pero tú vida ha sido designada por los Dioses para que te conviertas en un Santo protector de la Diosa Athena, entrenarás para ganarte la Armadura Dorada de Tauro, y ser fiel servidor al Santuario y al mundo en el que vivimos, protegiéndolo para que el mal no triunfe, aun a costa de tu vida.

Djavan no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que le habían dicho, él sólo quería volver a su hogar, ver a sus "hermanos y hermanas" él no quería ser Santo, sea lo que fuere que eso significara.

—Quiero volver a mi hogar, las hermanas se preocuparan porque me fui.

—Ellas ya están enteradas y me dieron el permiso de llevarte conmigo, debes comprender que de ahora en adelante sólo responderás ante mí, entrenarás, lucharás y vivirás como aprendiz de Santo, hasta que tu cosmos sea digno de la Armadura Dorada, debes entenderlo Djavan, no eres un niño común.

Y así, sin entenderlo del todo, su destino se forjó. Durante tres años entrenó sin cesar, comprendiendo poco a poco, porque estaba en este mundo, adueñándose de su destino, alimentando el deseo de ser fuerte y digno de su Diosa, y haciendo explotar su cosmos hasta el séptimo sentido necesario para ser un Dorado, lo que logró esa tarde de diciembre, con un calor que abrasaba la tierra y curtía su piel, Djavan derrotó a su maestro con el Gran Cuerno, tomando posesión de su Armadura y su rango en el Santuario. Tenía tan solo ocho años.

_ —Olvidarás quien fuiste, olvidarás toda vida pasada a partir de este momento… Camina de aquí en adelante con la frente en alto y el orgullo en tus venas…. _

Esa tarde Djavan y su pasado habían muerto, esa tarde había nacido Aldebarán de Tauro.

Aldebarán miraba hacia el firmamento nocturno en la lejana Grecia, se puso a pensar en aquel niño que enterró para convertirse en Santo, sonrió, no se arrepentía de nada, nacería y viviría una y mil veces esa vida que tenía, porque si bien había perdido a sus amigos, el destino le dio once hermanos. Aldebarán era querido y respetado por todos sus colegas Dorados, así como también había sido estimado por Shion y la mismísima Athena.

Y no sólo en el Santuario, Aldebarán era tal vez el Santo más respetado, conocido y querido en las aldeas aledañas a las Doce Casas, colaboraba en todo lo que pudiera ser útil, ayudando a ancianos y niños, bien decían ellos, que un corazón tan grande sólo podía caber en ese enorme cuerpo, porque Aldebarán era todo bondad, y eso era su mayor característica y orgullo.

Ese niño que enterró soñaba con ser mayor, casarse y tener hijos al cual cuidar con su alma, darle lo que él no tuvo al no conocer a sus padres, y tal vez, era el único deseo que seguía compartiendo con su yo pasado. Añoraba encontrar una buena mujer a la cual amar y tener hijos, tal vez tres.

Pero bueno, el bonachón del toro tenía la filosofía de "mientras llega la indicada, disfrutemos de las equivocadas" y es que no se privaba de nada a la hora de cortejar doncellas y Amazonas, quienes encontraban un atractivo irresistible en el enorme Toro Dorado, y él disfrutaba de todas las atenciones que su condición de elite le ofrecía.

Era un amante tierno y delicado. Considerado, nunca faltaba el respeto a ninguna mujer ¡antes muerto! Él les ofrecía una cena y pasar un buen momento, si la compañía de turno no quería llegar a más, no insistía y escoltaba a la dama hasta su hogar, prometiendo si así lo deseaba, volverse a ver.

Volvió a sonreír al cielo, esa noche tendría una cena con la Amazona de Plata Hikari de Grulla, a quien accidentalmente le vio el rostro en un entrenamiento, quedando prendido de ella. La mujer algo tímida aceptó la invitación a conocerse.

Tal vez el destino empezaba a forjar un nuevo camino en la vida del pequeño Djavan… Hoy Aldebarán de Tauro.

Pero no seamos curiosos, y confiemos en que el amor por fin hizo aparición en la vida de nuestro querido Toro.

Dejando atrás Tauro, las escaleras nos invitan a la casa de Géminis, donde los bellos y particulares gemelos nos esperan.

* * *

Muchas gracias por su tiempo en leer.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


	3. Cástor

**Géminis**** siempre jugó a ser Dios**

**Saga**

* * *

Hubo un tiempo en que los gemelos se llevaron bien, ese tiempo donde compartían aventuras y travesuras, entrenamientos y descansos. Hasta compartían sueños. Saga era el elegido para portar la Armadura Dorada de Géminis, el destino y las estrellas así lo habían querido, resignado, Kanon optó por apoyar a su hermano. Pero nadie les diría que en verdad, la situación era otra, ellos ya no podían estar juntos, y la existencia del menor se convertiría en tan sólo un mito, una sombra de la cual nadie debía saber, no tenía que ser nombrado, mucho menos mostrarse públicamente en el Santuario. Kanon enloqueció de odio, dejando que ese odio corroyera sus venas, hasta podrir su corazón, envenenando en el camino el alma de su hermano. Si él caía, Saga lo haría también…

Pero aunque son dos en uno, ambos tienen historias por contar…

* * *

Saga portó por primera vez su Armadura a la edad de catorce años, unos meses después de que su mejor amigo, Aioros, se convirtiera en Santo Dorado de Sagitario. Eran los dos únicos Dorados que vivían en el Santuario por aquella época, los demás aún estaban en etapa de entrenamiento, por lo que la responsabilidad de misiones y mantener el orden en aquel confín del mundo, recaía en ellos dos. A Saga mucho no le importaba, siempre y cuando Aioros estuviera con él…

Su hermano había desaparecido hacía un tiempo. Podía sentir su cosmos pero lejos y bastante perturbado, por lo que prefirió dejarlo solo, seguramente estaría molesto por el destino que – injusto a su ver – le había tocado. Esa situación lo dejaba decaído y triste, en verdad lo extrañaba, a fin de cuentas y a pesar de que tenían caracteres diferentes, era su hermano, y con quien vivió muchas penas, pero también muchas alegrías. Aioros era el único que se daba cuenta de la tristeza lejana en su verde mirada, y aunque no sabía el porqué, le demostraba con su presencia, que ahí estaba, junto a él.

Compañeros de armas, mejores amigos, pasaban la mayor parte de los días juntos, entrenando, en misiones, ayudando en todo lo que el Patriarca les pidiera. Saga también ayudaba a Aioros en el entrenamiento de su pequeño hermano, el inquieto Aioria. Habían forjado un sentimiento indestructible, un sentimiento mutuo.

El primer beso más que ansiado, fue necesario, y luego de ello, todo fue aconteciendo a una vorágine irreversible.

La primera pesadilla la tuvo dos semanas antes de que todo estallara, trató de no darle importancia, y convencerse de que fue un hecho aislado, pero cuando la voz en su cabeza comenzó a cobrar fuerza, el miedo encendió una alarma en todo su cuerpo.

Durante el día se encontraba retraído, y en las noches no dormía, temiendo que aquella voz apareciera, y siguiera convenciéndolo de algo que para él, era inaceptable. La noche antes no lo soportó más…

Aioros comenzaba a darse cuenta de que algo perturbador sucedía con su amigo y gran amor, por lo que esa misma noche, decidió quedarse con él.

Noche que significaría la despedida, aunque ninguno de los dos lo supiera aún. Porque aquella noche para ambos fue la demostración del mutuo amor que se profesaban, ambos jóvenes viajaron por la marea del placer, sus cuerpos se unieron para entregarse a la dicha de pertenecerse, dedicándose dulces palabras, y promesas de unión perpetua… Promesa que fue truncada.

El día siguiente pasó como una ráfaga, pero Saga lo recordaba con enfermiza exactitud: Su hermano se había presentado después de varios meses de ausencia, la alegría le duro poco al escucharlo decir semejantes injurias ¿Asesinar al Patriarca? ¿A Athena?... Aioros elegido nuevo Patriarca… Poder… Maldad… No quiso escuchar más, por su propia salud mental. Encerró a Kanon en Cabo Sunion.

Él y Aioros fueron llamados a la sala del Patriarca, su corazón bombeaba con ferocidad, no quería oírlo… No quería…

Y lo oyó… Shion nombró a su mejor amigo y más profundo amor, su sucesor… No hubo vuelta atrás, el resquebrajamiento fue total. Aioros quiso decirle algo una vez solos, pero no pudo, Saga portaba la sonrisa más retorcida que alguna vez hubiera visto. Le heló la sangre y las palabras no salieron. Géminis tampoco escucharía, y no porque no quisiera, sino porque sencillamente, ya no era Saga.

Un vestigio de razón lo embargó cuando se encontró con el puño ensangrentado y a Shion muerto a sus pies.

¿Qué había hecho?

Pero Saga ya no era Saga, su parte irracional doblegó su voluntad.

Luego vendría Athena, la daga, Aioros… Y trece años de tormentos. Que creyó terminados una vez recibido el perdón de Athena, pero un año después volvería, otra vez como traidor a los ojos de sus compañeros. Su inminente final y la luz de la nueva vida, lo dejaron sin fuerzas, sobre todo sabiéndolo a Aioros vivo.

* * *

— ¿Estás seguro de ésto Aioros? —Athena, tanto como todos los allí presentes, tenían rostros de incredulidad. Saga estaba de piedra.

Con la decisión de Shion de no revivir, era necesario nombrar a su sucesor, y el honor recayó sobre el que de por sí, siempre lo había sido, el arquero. Aioros caminó firmemente hasta ubicarse enfrente de Athena, hincó su rodilla y dijo lo que nadie esperaba.

—Es un honor recibir tan honrado titulo, pero me temo debo rechazarlo—hizo una pausa ante el asombro de todos—Creo que he estado demasiado tiempo ausente, y no me siento a gusto con el papel de dirigir a quienes si llevan tiempo en el Santuario, quiero nombrar a quien merece el cargo, si me lo permite Athena.

—Adelante Aioros.

—Creo que Saga debe tomar el lugar del honorable Shion—Los presentes casi se caen de espaldas, lo que derivó a la anterior pregunta de la Diosa.

Y es que Sagitario estaba convencido de que Saga siempre había sido el indicado para suceder el Papado. Más allá de lo que había sucedido entre ellos, él siempre entendió que Saga no actuó por voluntad propia, ni siquiera cuando lo descubrió aquella noche… Aioros siempre había confiado en Saga…

— ¿Estás seguro de ésto Aioros?

—Completamente, no debemos juzgar el pasado, todos aquí cometimos errores, y gracias a su divina voluntad estamos aquí de nueva cuenta, para redimirnos, por lo que creo, nadie sería más adecuado para dirigir al Santuario que Saga de Géminis.

— ¿Saga, que opinas? —Athena le habló.

Mas Saga no estaba allí, sus ojos estaban fijos en el arquero, sus esmeraldas buscaban la verdad trasfondo en los azules de su compañero y antiguo amante, Aioros le sonrió.

—Si los demás están de acuerdo, será un honor—terminó por decir el Géminis.

Nadie dio la contraria, la decisión era irrefutable, y Saga cumpliría con su segundo mandato, esta vez con altruismo.

—Aioros…—Lo nombró entrando en el Templo de Centauro, el de cabellos castaños apareció frente a él— ¿Por qué?

—Porque hace más de trece años, nos hicimos una promesa, y quiero cumplirla, si aún estas dispuesto—Los azules centellaron, los verdes se iluminaron…

* * *

Hoy dos años después, a sus treinta y un años, Saga repasa su vida, a veces se siente un completo abusador, pero sus compañeros, su hermano, su Diosa y sobre todo el hombre que yace dormido a su lado, le dicen lo contrario. Y no le quedó opción que disfrutar de su realidad, de limpiar asperezas con su gemelo, llevando su relación a como era en un principio. Dos años de excelente mandato, y dos años de despertarse cada día al lado de la persona que más ama en este mundo. Dos años con Aioros, tan sólo dos de los muchos que vendrían.

* * *

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo en leer. Sigue Kanon.

Hasta la próxima.


	4. Pólux

**Géminis siempre jugó a ser Dios**

**Kanon**

**... Él se consideró el hombre más feliz...**

* * *

Para Kanon las cosas nunca le fueron fáciles. Durante su niñez no entendía porque su maestro trataba de ocultarlo de cualquiera que pasara por donde se encontraban, llegando a entrenarlo a parte de su hermano. No fue sino tiempo después que entendió la verdad.

Después de recibir la devastadora noticia, se sumió en un odio profundo hacia Athena y la humanidad, destruyendo todo a su paso, cometiendo crímenes indecibles, llorando cual niño perdido, maldiciendo su suerte.

Lo había planeado todo con atroz decisión, llevaría a Saga a la perdición, matarían a todos, se convertirían en amos y señores del mundo, y luego lo mataría a él para quedarse con todo. Se convenció de que ese era su destino, los Dioses le habían dado el poder, y él no lo desaprovecharía.

Pero el raciocinio de Saga aún estaba del lado del bien.

Aquel último golpe en la nuca lo había adormecido, cuando fue dueño de sus facultades nuevamente, se encontró encerrado en la cárcel de roca, pero sonrió de igual manera, antes de que Saga se retirara, él pudo ver a su maldad aflorar…

Ese cosmos… Puro, magno, lleno de bondad… Se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿Por qué lo sentía? ¿A quien pertenecía?

* * *

Allí, en el fondo del mar, siendo un falso General Marino, la vio… Inconsciente en brazos del Emperador Poseidón, frágil, una niña, una mujer, de piel de porcelana…

Ese cosmos volvía a aparecer, le pertenecía a Athena, ya no había dudas, era hermoso y le susurraba que ella le perdonaba, que lo quería a su lado, luchando para el bien, que no perdió nunca las esperanzas para con él y que volviera a la superficie… con ella.

La observó una vez más, antes de que el fondo del mar y todo el Templo del Emperador de los Mares sucumbieran… Su corazón se estremeció, ella lo observaba, y le sonreía… Hermosa.

Y tal y como Athena se lo pidió, él regresó. Lucharía a su lado y la protegería de todo mal, no permitiría que nada ni nadie la lastime, no a su Diosa… No a SU mujer…

—Gracias por regresar, te estuve esperando todo este tiempo—dijo Saori apenas lo vio de pie junto a ella.

Kanon hincó una rodilla en señal de respeto.

—No podía dejarla sola, no con la Guerra Santa a punto de estallar, quiero protegerte, mi vida te pertenece Athena, mi alma y mi corazón son suyos…

—Kanon…—Ella se acercó, él seguía arrodillado, la Diosa se inclinó para tomar su rostro entre sus manos—Gracias…

El gemelo se estremeció ante el suave contacto.

—Athena… Es una falta de respeto lo que siento, no debería amarla, no como hombre…

—No es falta de respeto si el sentimiento es mutuo…

—Aparte de ser una Diosa, es apenas una joven, yo… yo…

—Kanon—tomó la mano del Géminis y la colocó en su pecho, a la altura de su corazón, Kanon enfrentó la oscura y pura mirada de Saori—También soy humana, y tengo sentimientos, y estos te corresponden, pero ahora ve, protege tu Templo, no mueras, y regresa a mí.

Rozó los labios de Kanon, y éste se marchó.

El escozor del veneno en sus venas… El fulgor de la Explosión de Galaxias… La sonrisa de Athena…

* * *

—Saga, al convertirte en el nuevo Patriarca, cederás tu Armadura a Kanon—habló la Diosa.

—Si, será un honor.

—Kanon…—Athena lo observó con su mirada brillante— ¿Estás de acuerdo? —Kanon caminó hasta ubicarse frente a ella, no olvidó el protocolo y reverenció.

—Portaré la Armadura con orgullo, protegiendo el Santuario, la casa de Géminis y sobre todo, protegiéndola a usted, Athena como mi Diosa pero—tomó su mano—Protegiéndola a usted Saori Kido, como mi mujer.

De repente la Sala Patriarcal se estremeció con el bullicio y la indignación de todos los presentes ¿Acaso Kanon osaba insinuarse a la Diosa? ¡Era inaudito!

— ¡Silencio! —ordenó Athena, todos callaron—Kanon, gracias por regresar a mí—Le dijo con dulzura, luego observó a todos los Dorados azorados, pero fue Kanon quien tomó la palabra.

—No sé que están pensando…—Saga lo interrumpió.

— ¡Que eres un inconsciente! Athena tan sólo tiene catorce años ¡Kanon tú la doblas en edad!

—Si piensan que podría faltarle el respeto, están muy equivocados, me enfrentaré al mismísimo Zeus si es necesario por su amor y la respetaré hasta que ella sea mayor de edad, para por fin desposarla, pero hasta ese entonces sólo seré su Santo protector—Todos quedaron mudos e inevitablemente posaron sus miradas en la Diosa.

—Soy Athena, su Diosa, amo este mundo y sus habitantes, los amo a cada uno de ustedes mis queridos Santos de la Esperanza, pero también soy Saori Kido… Sé que deben haberse preguntado ¿Por qué aun me encuentro aquí? La Tierra ya está en paz, y mi lugar es el Olimpo… Si me encuentro aun aquí, es por amor al mundo y mis Santos… Pero sobre todas las cosas, es por amor a Kanon.

Ojos incrédulos, sentimientos encontrados, era su Diosa… Pero no dejaba de ser tan sólo una joven más… Kanon volvió a hincarse frente a Saori.

—Athena… Saori Kido, yo Kanon de Géminis juro por mi vida protegerte y amarte hasta que mi alma sea reclamada nuevamente, y aun así seguiré velando por usted… ¿Desea ser mi esposa?

—Si Kanon, acepto ser tu esposa, y ofrecerte mi corazón y mi amor eterno—Él beso la mano, y tímidamente, los aplausos se sintieron. Esa era la realidad, y los demás Santos tendrían que aprender a convivir con ella.

Y dos años después, se habían acostumbrado a ello. Kanon era el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la Tierra, así se proclamaba y así lo sentía, era paciente, si tendría que esperar toda la vida por ella, lo haría. Tan sólo estando a su lado y sentirse correspondido era suficiente para no pedir más.

Él gozaba del perdón de sus compañeros, del amor de Athena, el cariño de su hermano, y de la Armadura de Géminis.

Kanon era el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la Tierra…

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Espero haya sido de su agrado. Gracias por leer.

Hasta la próxima.


	5. Ángel y Demonio

¡Hola! ¡Espero que hayan tenido una linda navidad!

Yo por lo pronto les dejo el siguiente capitulo de este fic :)

Que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Nunca es tarde para la redención.**

* * *

La mansión había sido irrumpida por centenares de hombres todos armados, la matrona lo llevó al jardín trasero. Un hombre esquelético, de cabellos largos y blancos, más muerto que vivo, aguardaba allí, tuvo suerte, nadie en esa casa logró sobrevivir.

Hijo de uno de los magnates de la mafia siciliana, el pequeño Ángelo, no conocía otra vida que no fuera la muerte del débil. Su padre duro como el hierro, carente de afecto alguno, le inculcó la sabiduría de "La ley del más fuerte". Quien tenga el poder, debe gobernar, quien no sea digno y débil, debe perecer.

Aquel anciano resultó ser su maestro en la hazaña para convertirse en Santo de Athena ¿Quién era esa? Poco le importaba al pequeño italiano, que a sus siete años aspiraba al poder como legado de su difunto y odiado padre… Le demostraría que él era mejor.

El viejo no era mejor que aquel que lo engendró. Áspero y sin un ápice de sentimiento, lo entrenó como una máquina. Ángelo lloraba por las noches cuando sus heridas escocían como ácido.

— ¡Miserabile!

—Habla bien pequeño infeliz ¡Cuando entenderás que el griego es tu idioma ahora! No eres más que una escoria, indigno de ser considerado Santo, las estrellas se equivocaron contigo.

El pequeño sonrió siniestramente, ese desgraciado viejo sería el primero.

—Nunca le temas a la muerte, si así lo haces sucumbirás ante ella, recuerda que la muerte es solo una cobarde que se esconde tras una mascara de superioridad, se mejor que ella.

Últimas palabras del viejo antes de perecer a manos del joven. Ángelo terminaba de colocarse la mascara-yelmo de Cáncer

—Mascara de Muerte…—Se dijo. Observó el rostro del viejo—Te dije que serías el primero…

El Santuario era un lugar aburrido, lleno de mocosos portando Armaduras que le quedaban enormes, él a sus diez años se creía superior a todos. Tendría que llegar ante ese tal Patriarca, para reportarse como el nuevo Santo Dorado de Cáncer— _¡Que fastidio! —_Pensó.

Pasó por todos los Templos sin siquiera pedir permiso, en el último algo llamó su atención, una niña se encontraba sentada en un jardín de rosas, lo curioso era que portaba una Armadura Dorada. Vaya sorpresa se llevó cuando se dio cuenta que esa tal niña, en realidad, era un niño.

—No sabía que aceptaban raritos en este lugar—Le dijo, sobresaltando al otro niño.

— ¡Lárgate si no quieres morir! —Mascara de Muerte se echó a reír con ganas.

— ¿Morir? Y con que me atacaras ¿Con tus rosas? Afeminado—dijo una vez se encaminó rumbo a la salida, no perdería el tiempo con ese niño raro.

Mas no pudo moverse, de pronto sus piernas se entumecieron y su cuerpo se hizo pesado. Cayó de rodillas casi asfixiándose, el otro niño se le acercó hasta casi pegar su rostro con el suyo.

—Mi nombre no es afeminado, soy Aphrodite de Piscis y tú no tendrías oportunidad ante mis rosas, remedo de Santo—La voz lejos de su apariencia era profunda y varonil, Mascara de Muerte lo respetó de ahí en adelante.

Los años que le siguieron a su llegada al Santuario, el cangrejo se dedicó pura y exclusivamente a cumplir con su voluntad, dominar al más débil, sirviendo al más fuerte, el Patriarca le había demostrado que era el indicado para gobernar este mundo corrupto. Aphrodite lo seguía, extraño fue verse en una amistad con el niño raro, cierto era que no le desagradaba en lo absoluto…

Cuando lo hizo suyo, llevaba en sus venas gran cantidad de alcohol y otras sustancias, Piscis no pudo rehusarse, lo amaba, comenzando así, con una enfermiza relación. Mascara de Muerte no era hombre de fiar, mucho menos fiel, disfrutaba entregarse al vicio de la lujuria, en tabernas de mala muerte perdía los estribos con drogas y alcohol, copulaba con jóvenes mujeres, destrozaba algún que otro hombre, pero cuando la noche terminaba, él siempre regresaba a su cama… y allí Aphrodite lo aguardaba, dormido, triste, pero lo esperaba.

El dolor y la culpa hacían mella en él cuando lo veía, pero lejos estaba de demostrárselo. Se metía a la cama y lo abrazaba, el Pez Dorado trataba de no llorar y mostrarse más débil ante ese esperpento de hombre, el olor a alcohol, sexo y humo lo asqueaba.

Aquella noche llegó hecho una furia, maldecía a los cuatro vientos y lloraba, él, Mascara de Muerte lloraba ¡Que idiotez!

—Hijo de perra… No servirías ni para decorar mi Templo…

La noche había empezado como cualquier otra, la masacre se dio después de que la orgía llegara a su punto de ebullición. Entre drogas y alcohol, varias piernas y brazos se perdían entre la madeja de cuerpos, él estaba entre dos rubias cuando lo sintió, alguien lo había rozado, giró bruscamente cuando encontró a un hombre, la furia fue terrible. Explotó su cosmos y mando a todos al demonio ¡Que se pudrieran en el averno!

A él nadie le hacía eso ¡Nadie!

Pasó por todos los Templos como alma que lleva el diablo, entró a Piscis y lo vio, con cara consternada y afligida. Se había dado cuenta.

— ¡Deja de mirarme así! Iré a bañarme…—Cuando salió de la ducha, después de fregar con demencia su cuerpo, Aphrodite dormía, se metió a la cama, y lo abrazó como nunca, se fundió en él, lo sintió estremecerse, el pisciano estaba llorando— ¿Por qué?

—Eres un monstruo Ángelo… Que condena me impuse al amarte…—Aquello fue la muerte de su alma.

Terminó por hundirse en ese fango de enajenación… Su cuerpo sucumbiría una semana después.

* * *

Tomó su mano frente al Muro de los Lamentos, Aphrodite la apretó con fuerza, se irían juntos.

En aquella sala Patriarcal, las sorpresas no dejaban de aparecer, esta vez Mascara de Muerte dio la nota al revelar su verdadero nombre, el cual por supuesto, sólo Piscis conocía.

—Me alegra tanto escuchar eso Ángelo, eres un Santo poderoso y valioso para el Santuario, sé que de ahora en adelante serás un Santo honrado, defendiendo al mundo. Bienvenido seas Ángelo, Santo Dorado de Cáncer—dijo Athena con felicidad.

Había algo que no cambio en la mentalidad del cangrejo, y eso era, que el fuerte debe gobernar. Nadie era más digna y fuerte que su Diosa.

—Que irónico que Mascara de Muerte se llamara Ángelo…—Se escuchó. Había sido Milo. Camus le dio un codazo a modo de regaño, para que callara y se comportara.

—Hay algo más que quiero agregar si me lo permite—habló Cáncer.

—Adelante—Se incorporó, caminó los pasos que lo separaban del Santo de Piscis, y volvió a arrodillarse ante él.

—Sé que he sido un miserable contigo, que sufriste a mi lado, y que no merecí nunca lo que me diste, pero creo que, el que me encuentre hoy ante ti, arrodillado, significa que tú vales mucho más que mi orgullo… Aphrodite, te pido una oportunidad para redimirme ante ti, y amarte como corresponde, no se hasta donde llegan los permisos en las leyes de los Santos… Pero si Athena nos autoriza… Desearía que te convirtieras en mi compañero, mi esposo… ¿Qué dices?

Definitivamente, los Santos no ganaban para susto, lo que oyeron fue los más impensable del mundo, no tanto por la declaración de amor, sino por quien la efectuaba ¡Y es que esto ya se estaba convirtiendo en el mundo del revés! ¿Cáncer casándose? Eso habría que verlo… Aphrodite le sonrió y lo abrazó.

—Por supuesto cangrejo del demonio, me casaré contigo—La algarabía fue total.

Al año siguiente ambos Santos con sus Armaduras puestas juraron ante Saga, su Patriarca y quien celebró la ceremonia y ante Athena, amor eterno.

Ángelo de Cáncer dejó de perseguirse ante las mascaras del pasado, y el fantasma de su padre, a final de cuentas, le había demostrado que fue mejor que él. Jamás temió a la muerte, porque siempre tuvo una razón importante por que vivir… El niño raro de las rosas.

Dejando atrás la Casa de Cáncer, las escaleras continúan. Leo nos espera.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado.

Será hasta la próxima.

Gracias por leer, y por sus lindos comentarios.


	6. El Corazón del León

¡Hola! Espero disfruten de este nuevo capitulo.

Saint Seiya **NO **me pertenece.

* * *

**...Dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida...**

* * *

El imponente Templo del León… Aioria disfrutaba esa tarde de una de las actividades que más amaba; pasar tiempo con su hermano. Recuperar lo perdido, monopolizarlo, aun cuando tuviera que compartirlo con el Patriarca Saga – raro era llamarlo así – Gozar del cariño que tanto le hizo falta, años atrás…

Unos pasos interrumpieron la conversación, Aioria sonrió y extendió la mano para tomar la de quien se presentaba, Marín, su compañera, su mujer, y a quien había aprendido a amar…

La amazona de Águila, saludó con un beso en la mejilla a su novio, e inclinó su cabeza respetuosamente a Aioros, en modo de saludo.

—Disculpa la interrupción, venía a avisarte que bajaré a Rodorio, ¿necesitas algo? —Marín siempre atenta a las necesidades de su hombre.

—Muchas gracias Marín, pero de inmediato, no necesito nada—La joven asintió y salió por donde vino.

Aioria la quedó observando un momento, cuando volvió la mirada a su hermano, éste sonreía.

—Es una buena compañera hermano, me alegra que por fin todo este en calma en tu interior.

—Si, Marín es una mujer hermosa y fuerte, y de un carácter de los mil demonios… Tal y como me gustan…—La sonrisa añorada no tardó en aparecer.

Aioros tomó una postura entre enternecido y abrumado, sabía a quién se refería con esa aclaración.

— ¿Sigues amándolo? —Preguntó sin tapujos.

Desde su resucitar, el arquero se había transformado en el diario de su hermano menor, Aioria le había confesado todo, absolutamente todo lo que vivió durante su "ausencia".

—Dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida… Mis sentimientos hacia él siguen siendo los mismos—Aioros abrió enormes sus ojos—Pero los he transformado en una sincera amistad, tal y como cuando éramos niños… Además esta Milo… No me mires de esa forma hermano, estoy en paz conmigo y con mi sentir, Marín es la mujer de mi vida, y con la que compartiré el resto de ella.

—Viéndolo de ese modo, podemos decir entonces qué, Camus será siempre el hombre de tu vida—Aioria sonrió.

—No, Aioros, ese eres tú…

Para Aioria conseguir esa paz fue una tarea titánica, muchas lágrimas derramó, mucho sufrió, y aunque hoy sabía a quién pertenecía su amor, en el fondo de su corazón había un cajón sellado que llevaba el nombre del aguador…

* * *

"_El hermano del traidor"_

Esa fue la mochila con la que cargó el joven Aioria durante los trece años de tiranía ¡Y cuán pesada era!

Nadie en el Santuario lo veía con buenos ojos, las personas que consideró sus amigos durante la niñez, le dieron la espalda… Cuánto le había dolido ver a Milo lanzarle tan pérfida mirada, escupir el suelo y decir que no merecía la Armadura ni pisar el suelo sagrado de las Doce Casas. Mu se había exiliado en Jamir, Aldebarán siempre estaba de misión en misión, y Shura prefería verlo muerto… Sólo quedaba Camus…

Era el único que nunca lo trató diferente, entrenaban juntos y Camus de vez en cuando pasaba la tarde con él haciéndole compañía, conversando, o sólo estando ahí, Aioria le agradecía mucho más de lo que podía llegar a expresarle. Sobre todo sabiendo lo que arriesgaba el francés al estar con él, podrían catalogarlo de conspirador, incluso mucho peor, y llamarlo también traidor.

Sabía que Camus hacía las cosas a escondidas de los demás, principalmente de Milo, quien celaba y resguardaba al galo como su tesoro.

—Milo es muy sobreprotector, pero yo tengo decisión propia Aioria, además, Milo también sufre por ti, no lo dirá nunca, pero perder tu mistad le dolió muchísimo—Le había dicho en una ocasión.

—No perdió mi amistad, él simplemente decidió alejarse—había contestado. Nada más dijeron esa tarde.

Tenían tan sólo ocho años en ese entonces, pero Aioria conocía muy bien los sentimientos que compartían Camus y Milo, y los que él mismo sentía por el aguador ¡Vaya lio! Esa noche lloró como nunca, enfermo de todo lo que tenía que sufrir en ese maldito lugar, sintiéndose extremadamente solo, sin su hermano, y un Camus del que recibía migajas… que él consumía con vehemencia. Lo quería, lo quería a él, a Milo y a su hermano, deseaba con locura retroceder el tiempo y vivir los momentos de felicidad, los entrenamientos, las clases, la voz de Aioros pronunciando su nombre con amor incondicional. Nadar en el río junto a Milo y Camus, los tres inseparables ¡Pero no! El destino jodido hizo de las suyas y envió al aprendiz de Escorpio a la Isla Milos a terminar su entrenamiento, mandó lejos, muy lejos a Camus, ni siquiera sabía donde quedaba Siberia…. Y un buen – o maldito – día, le quitó a su hermano….

Era mucho martirio para un niño de tan sólo ocho años, como Santo debía soportarlo, como hombre, estaba más muerto que vivo. Los años harían estragos con sus sentimientos…

Celos, tardo en reconocerlos, mucho más en asimilarlos, pero lo que sentía eran celos, el maldito Escorpión llevaba las de ganar en las atenciones del francés, y Aioria las quería todas para él… Maldijo con furia su suerte… Se había enamorado de Camus… La noticia le cayó como daga caliente en el pecho.

—Aioria… ¿Está bien sentir amor por un igual? —Camus hablaba casi susurrando, con el rostro rojísimo.

Aioria se ilusionó.

—Claro… ¿Por qué tendría que ser malo? Es amor al fin y al cabo, cuando se siente de verdad, lo demás es superfluo—Camus lo observó ¿Ese era el inocentón del León? ¿Desde cuando se le daba de reflexivo?

—Milo… él… es él…—Y la daga se enterró sin compasión.

Camus reflejaba en su rostro la turbación que sentía, nada de quien revela algo obvio, Aioria lo sabía, al francés le costaba horrores reconocer que amaba a un hombre. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Convencerlo de que Milo no era buen partido? No… él no era así, tendría que reconocer la derrota.

—Milo estuvo prendido de ti desde que éramos niños, la noticia lo hará muy feliz… Tengo que irme—Camus sostuvo su brazo.

—Aioria…

—No digas nada Camus… por favor.

—Lo siento mucho…—Aioria ya se había ido.

Dos días antes el joven León de trece años, se había jugado el todo por el todo; pero como en este momento, la derrota era inminente…

Meses después Camus partía a Siberia esta vez en rol de maestro, no regresaría en mucho tiempo.

Mismo tiempo en el que un oriental bastante particular arribó al Santuario para ser entrenado como aprendiz a la Armadura de Pegaso. Aioria conocía a su instructora, la joven Marín también era del oriente, había tenido un par de encuentros con ella, incluso había presenciado hacía unos años cuando se convirtió en la Amazona de Plata. Le gustaba, tenía una fortaleza envidiable y superior hasta incluso, de algunos Santos. Altruista, dedicada, y de carácter fuerte e imperturbable, muchas veces hasta frío… Le gustaba, pero había una realidad innegable; su carácter se parecía mucho al del francés… comenzó una amistad con la Amazona, quién lo veía y lo trataba con respeto. Intervino en varias oportunidades sobre el entrenamiento de Seiya y la defendió en varias ocasiones… Se reprochaba el sentir que la utilizaba para borrar a Camus de su corazón, pero algo debía hacer o se volvería loco y lo iría a buscar a Siberia, tan sólo para encontrarse con Milo allí, porque sabía bien que el Escorpión se escapaba, desobedeciendo muchas veces al Patriarca.

Aun así, sus sueños le pertenecían completamente, siempre el mismo, siempre él. Nieve etérea sobre su cuerpo sudado, látigos de fuego que de castigo, acariciaban. Dos océanos profundos, tan infinitos, allí donde no llegaba la luz del sol, porque ellos tenían luz propia, y la fuente de elixir divino: sus labios…

Entre tanto desorden emocional, había algo de sosiego, al no estar Camus, Milo se fue acercando más a él, primero con burlas y bromas como acostumbraba. El cambio fue gradual, imperceptible para los demás, mas no para él, que aquella noche mientras contemplaban el firmamento hermoso sobre Cabo Sunion, supo al fin que habían vuelto a la otrora amistad.

—Lo extraño—dijo después de horas de silencio el Escorpión.

—Yo también—Milo giró su rostro y lo contempló, Aioria seguía con la vista fija en el azul nocturno—Es como el color de sus ojos—Se permitió decir, Milo no lo tomó a mal, sonrió y asintió.

—Si, y misterioso, como él…—hizo una pausa—Aioria…

— ¿Qué? —Por primera vez apartó sus ojos del cielo y lo observó, Milo fruncía sus labios y dejaba entrever el brillo cristalino en sus ojos que parecían escampar.

—Perdón—El León se permitió curvar sus labios ensanchando la sonrisa hasta más no poder.

No respondió pero esa sonrisa y el sutil afirmamiento de su cabeza le bastaron a Milo. Volvieron sus vistas al azul nocturno, que desde ese día sería azul Camus…

Los años hicieron que la relación en el Santuario y con sus compañeros Dorados se restableciera, también que tomara una decisión importante, olvidar al pelirrojo, su establecida relación con Milo no daba lugar a más posibilidades, se amaban y todos lo sabían, incluso él.

La decisión vino acompañada de un bello rostro, de mirada dulce en sus ojos cafés ¿Quién pudiera decir que detrás de esa mascara, se encontraría una dulce muchacha? Aioria ahora lo sabía, y fue Marín la causante, ella se quitó la mascara enfrente de su amado, y así sin palabras le dijo absolutamente todo, ella lo amaba, y él se juró luchar por merecer ese amor cada día.

Lo acompañó en todo momento, no se apartó de él, incluso fue su soporte ese día en el que parte de su corazón de adolescente moría junto al alma de Camus. Se mantuvo distante, respetando el dolor de su compañero, Milo parecía morir día a día, la partida del aguador lo había afectado demasiado.

Aioria sufría, si, pero nada comparado con el de Escorpio, él tenía a Marín para sostenerlo, y se convirtió en el soporte de Milo. Ambos sobrellevaban el dolor juntos, porque lo amaban y eso jamás cambiaría, uno era correspondido, el otro era admirado, pero ambos importantes en la vida de aquel quien los marcara a fuego.

Verlo traidor fue un golpe bajo, cuando supo la verdad, le tomó el brazo, expresó un "lo siento", Camus sólo asintió y partió con los demás renegados, él fue con Milo y Mu y la Guerra Santa daba inicio.

El cálido cosmos del León envolvió a Marín segundos antes de que el Muro cediera, ella lloró, entendiendo que aquello era una despedida.

Pero los Dioses fueron benevolentes, y le regresaron la oportunidad de vivir, y Aioria ahora si la disfrutaría al máximo, junto a su aguerrida mujer.

* * *

Juró lealtad a Athena, al Santuario, y jurando seguir protegiendo la Casa de Leo. Luego de eso no esperó en buscar a Marín, en cuanto la vio, la tomó en sus brazos alzándola y dando unas vueltas. Se sentía feliz, ella lo abrazaba por el cuello, radiante al tenerlo de vuelta. Aioria quitó la mascara y la arrojó al suelo, al tiempo que la besaba con pasión, el primer beso de muchos, la estrechó aún más en sus brazos y fundió su alma con la suya para siempre.

—Te amo Marín.

—Te amo Aioria, gracias por regresar a mí.

—Gracias por esperarme…

Si bien el primer amor nunca se olvida, tampoco se asegura que el primer amor es el mejor. Aioria lo sabía, amaría a Camus con esos sentimientos de antaño, el adolescente confundido por aquel que le tendió la mano, pero amaría a Marín por el resto de su vida, como hombre, con sinceridad y fidelidad.

Habían pasado dos años de la Guerra Santa y ellos en pocos meses más, se encaminarían al altar, para unir sus vidas definitivamente en el lecho matrimonial.

Sobre eso conversan los hermanos, por eso dejándoles intimidad en los detalles, subiremos las escaleras para visitar al hombre más cercano a Dios.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Espero lo hayan disfrutado, desde ya muchas gracias por la lectura y los comentarios.

Hasta la próxima.


	7. El Legado de Dios

¡Hola! Espero que disfruten de este nuevo capitulo.

* * *

**"_Yo no soy mi cuerpo; soy más. Yo no soy mi habla, mis órganos, el oído, el olfato; eso no soy yo. La mente que piensa, tampoco soy yo. Si nada de eso soy, entonces, ¿quién soy? La conciencia que permanece, eso soy"._**

* * *

Un diecinueve de Septiembre de 1970, en Bihar, al este de la India, cerca del Rio Ganges, nacía un niño, al que llamaron el enviado de Dios. Su padre, proclamó blasfemias y desgracias al cielo, su madre, fallecida en el parto, no pudo siquiera ver a su hijo ni el asombro de toda la población: un hindú, rubio, de ojos celestes como el cielo, y de una blancura que asemejaba el Himalaya.

A la casa llegó un hombre envuelto en una capa y que sólo dejaba entrever sus ojos negros. Dijo que venía por el niño, y su padre temeroso de más desgracias, y destrozado por la muerte de su mujer, se lo entregó sin vacilar.

El hombre de la capa lo llamó Shaka, en honor a los sabios budistas.

La Constelación de Virgo brillaba intensamente, el guardián de la sexta casa zodiacal, la de la Virgen, había nacido.

Shaka se crio en un Templo budista, situado a pocos kilómetros del Rio Ganges, fue allí donde sostuvo su entrenamiento, y su conocimiento. Su maestro le enseñó todo acerca de la meditación y el lenguaje, le habló de la iluminación, le habló de Athena y Grecia, de los Santos y la Armadura.

Pero el niño en su interior llevaba un gran pesar, ver a los peregrinos bañándose a la orilla del río, donde flotaban cuerpos muertos… Celebrando la muerte, le entristecía. Es por eso que permanecía gran parte del día orando, meditando, y lamentándose por aquellas almas.

Su maestro le explicaba que la muerte, no era más que un cambio, como el nacer, o crecer. Que todo en éste mundo cambiaba, nunca nada permanecía igual, por lo que lamentarse por la muerte, era igual que lamentarse por nacer o crecer, que no debería sentir tristeza por aquellos que mueren. Lo instruyó en la vida más allá de la muerte.

A los siete años, cuando alcanzó la verdad en la iluminación, se le fue entregada la Armadura de Virgo, y lo encomendaron al Santuario.

Fue su propio maestro quien se la entregó. Ese hombre era Siddhartha Gautama: Buda.

Prodigio entre las mentes de su época, a los tres años ya hablaba perfecto el griego, por lo que no le fue difícil adaptarse a la lengua madre ateniense.

El mismísimo Sumo Pontífice fue a su encuentro, y lo llevó consigo, le habló de Athena y sus compañeros, de la misión en la Tierra, y la fuerza del cosmos.

El primer tiempo lo pasó en la soledad de su Templo, meditando como venía haciéndolo toda su vida. Los demás Santos también habían arribado al Santuario después de sus entrenamientos, por un corto periodo, la paz reinó en aquel sagrado lugar.

Se privaba de la vista para concentrar y poder expandir su cosmos al momento de abrirlos, pero eso no le evitaba sentir las presencias de quienes transitaban por su Templo.

—¿Qué es ese punto?—la vocecita le llegó. No se inmutó, meditando el responder o no.

—Se llama Bindi…

—¿Para qué sirve?

Demoró un buen rato en responder, no queriendo hacerlo realmente. Tal vez si guardaba silencio, su visitante se marcharía, cosa que no sucedería.

—Allí se ubica el Ajna, el sexto chakra… es un gran poder, que te revela la verdad del universo.

—A mí me parece un ojo en la frente…

Shaka curvó sus labios, tan errado no estaba su interlocutor.

—Así es, se conoce como el tercer ojo, el ojo de la verdad absoluta.

—¡Oh! ¡¿Tienes tres ojos?!

—¡Milo! Me dejaste hablando solo—.Una tercera voz se sumó.

—Disculpa Mu… ¡Es que él tiene tres ojos!—dijo el pequeño Escorpión asombradísimo de su descubrimiento.

El pequeño lemuriano observó al dueño del Templo, quien ya incomodo, deseaba que se retiraran lo antes posible.

—No seas tonto Milo, eso no es un ojo de verdad, es un símbolo que los budistas usan para concentrar la verdad en su interior—le explicó el peli lila. Shaka se asombró que alguien más lo supiera.

—¡Jo! Bueno es que como dijo tercer ojo.

—Vamos, Camus ya se nos adelantó, y llegaremos tarde con el maestro Shion.

—¿Dónde van?—preguntó el rubio. Ambos lo observaron.

—Mi maestro nos lee sobre los conocimientos de las estrellas ¿Quieres venir?

—¿Quieres que vaya?

—Claro—Shaka sonrió y se puso de pie para seguir a sus compañeros…

Durante ese mencionado periodo de paz, el pequeño rubio fue conociendo a sus compañeros, algunos eran alegres, escandalosos, otros eran reservados y calmos, algunos con ciertos aires de perversión, pero fue uno de ellos quien llamó su atención. Él, siendo instruido durante su vida por los caminos de la meditación e iluminación, poseía la capacidad de ver la verdad de las personas a través de sus apariencias, y éste Santo estaba tremendamente perturbado por un aura maligna que lo rodeaba, sintió escalofríos y miedo, presintió que algo sucedería…

Supo admitir que aquellos días de paz, fueron buenos… Pero su presente era inigualable.

* * *

¿Qué debía sentir? ¿Qué debía confesar? O simplemente ¿Qué debía hacer?

Reproche, rencor, ira, celos… Esos sentimientos mundanos no le correspondían, él, el ser Iluminado, el ser más cercano al Patriarca… Shaka nunca confesó lo que ese titulo ostentaba, por una simple razón; a él no le importaba y Saga no lo recordaba.

¿Privaciones? Austeridad, calma y meditación… Dieciséis años de su vida los llevó a cabo… renunciar a los placeres frívolos, ausencia de carne, existencia de poder… El llamado a la Sala del Patriarca, no debía representar más que los ceremoniales informes de las misiones realizadas, ese día el informe final concluyó en un lecho… La Virgen ya no existía.

El Santo, fiel sirviente, nunca objetó un porqué, cuestionar a la autoridad, era cuestionar todo cuanto él era, Shaka se privó de otras cosas, equilibrando así la existencia que le arrebataban, cuando en sus entrañas se perdía la dignidad…

¿Amor? No, simple cumplimiento, de allí que nunca hubo arrepentimiento. Era un secreto, sí, pero sólo le correspondía a él, y sólo a él.

Shaka no lo mencionaba, no lo recordaba como tal, Saga era un desdoblado y triste personaje por aquellos tiempos, en una lucha interna que le costó la vida a cambio de la paz. El hindú se sintió feliz por la persona que alguna vez fue Saga, y no por quien lo tomaba en arrebatados orgasmos… Al fin y al cabo… Él también había gozado.

La noche en que los renegados regresaron al Santuario, Shaka sintió escalofríos, no por verlo, insisto, nunca hubo amor, y su corazón pertenecía completamente a otra persona. Aun así, sabía que había llegado el momento de enfrentarlo. Y lo hizo.

No hubo perdones, no hubo disculpas, Shaka supo, Saga jamás estuvo enterado de lo que su perverso ser ultrajo en él. Y curada la "herida" se percató del dolor interno en su alma, en la de Saga y la de los otros dos, Athena debía luchar, él la protegería… Lo demás es historia harta conocida.

* * *

Shaka de Virgo juró lealtad a su Diosa, y al Santuario. Regresó a su Templo y limpió su alma.

Quien lo ayudó en el proceso fue su amigo, Mu. Junto a él logró la serenidad que el pedazo de alma manchada necesitaba, el secreto no se tocó, nunca lo haría, y es que ese Shaka ya no existía, ¿para qué rebuscar en el fango?

Mu de Aries le tendió la mano, y él la sujetó con fuerza. Eran sólo cinco Santos los que quedaron en el Santuario, después de la batalla de las Doce Casas, por lo que debían estar más unidos que nunca. Fueron esos tiempos tortuosos de Guerra en Guerra, que su corazón forjó el amor que Mu le brindaba. No sabía como expresarlo, no sabía como manejarlo, no conocía el amor como tal, como hombre…

Shaka hoy se encuentra en su Templo, más específicamente en la cocina. Té humeante, dos tazas, una persona que lo abraza por detrás.

¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Mu era todo pasión, debajo de ese rostro sereno.

—Buen día.

—Buen día, iba a llevar el té a la cama.

—Déjalo, prefiero beberte a ti...

Shaka sonrió, giró y abrazó al lemuriano.

La bebida ambarina tendría que esperar… Dorado y lila se volverían a mezclar mientras ellos se entregan a lo que Shaka describió como el nirvana.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Siempre pensé, que Saga tenía periodos de inconsciencia, donde la parte mala, gobernaba enteramente. De ahí la idea del capitulo.

Shaka, optó por borrar esos recuerdos, de dejar el pasado atrás y enterrado, al darse cuenta que su compañero nunca actuó por voluntad. Siendo muy noble de su parte no darle una mochila más para cargar, a la ya abarrotada conciencia de Saga.

Gracias por leer, será hasta la próxima.


	8. Legado y Admiración

¡Excelente comienzo de años para todos! Espero hayan disfrutado con sus familias y seres queridos.

Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo.

* * *

** Maestro, padre, protector y consejero. Lo había sido todo...**

* * *

Solitario, entre las montañas y la cascada, doscientos treinta años de acuáticos silbidos. El reflejo en el muro cristalino que formaba el agua, le devolvía la imagen de un hombre encorvado, que los años le habían quitado la juventud y galanura. A él no le importaba, pese a todo, aquella era su misión en la vida, pero la soledad de dos siglos, carcomía cualquier voluntad.

Athena lo guiaba, Libra lo guiaba, ambos no lo dejaban flaquear, pero las conversaciones con las estrellas eran más tristes aun. Shion se comunicaba con él a través del cosmos, pero sus obligaciones lo mantenían ocupado durante largas jornadas, incluso pasaron cien años sin saber del otro… Y ya iban por los treinta y contando… Dhoko sospechaba que aquellas conversaciones tampoco se volverían a dar, no podía decirlo abiertamente, pero su amigo ya no estaba entre ellos…

Y sin Shion, ¿Qué quedaba? La completa soledad. El, alguna vez joven, Dhoko de Libra, derramó la primera lágrima después de más de doscientos años.

Esa mañana un ruido que no correspondía al de las montañas retumbó en la serenidad del lugar. Dhoko optó en primera por ignorarlo, pero conforme el día pasaba, ese extraño llamado se hacía mayor. Bajó del risco donde se mantenía meditando la totalidad de sus días, y siguió el sonoro sendero. Lo que vio, lo llamó como el regalo de los Dioses.

Una pequeña canasta de mimbre contenía en su interior a una niña recién nacida, se le notaban algunos cabellos negros, y en cuanto abrió sus ojos, unas grandes bolitas azules le saludaron. Dhoko elevó su mirada al cielo, y su estrella brilló.

—Gracias—recitó.

La bebé dejó de llorar en sus brazos, el anciano maestro acarició su rostro escuchándola cantar, eran sus risas de felicidad.

—Shunrei te llamarás—Aquella niña sería su adoración.

* * *

—Sí, estoy listo para todo, ¡con tal de volverme fuerte!—gritó el muchachito oriental. Una risita se escuchó detrás.

—Vamos Shunrei, no te burles—Le dijo el anciano maestro.

—Shunrei—repitió el muchachito oriental.

—Así es, ella vivirá con nosotros, espero puedan llevarse bien.

¿Que más podía pedir el Santo de Libra, sobreviviente de la antigua Guerra Santa? El tiempo necesario para poder verlos crecer…

Dhoko fue feliz durante su vida. Tener a Shiryu le recordaba a Tenma. En aquel momento al Santo de Pegaso lo consideró un hermanito. Ahora Shiryu era más su hijo y protector, y a quien le encomendaría el cuidado de la persona más importante para los dos; la bella Shunrei.

"_Shunrei siempre reza por ti, y te espera en los Cinco Picos, mantén tu fortaleza Shiryu"_

Se despidió el maestro.

"_Shunrei, cuida de Shiryu y se feliz a su lado, y con eso seré inmensamente feliz hija mía, os quiero"_

Escuchó en su corazón la niña.

* * *

Se encontraba sentado frente a la gran cascada, en Cinco Picos. Los días habían avanzado rápido y él todavía se sentía que no encajaba, no se sentía preparado para dejarlo ir.

—Maestro…

Shiryu sostenía el bastón que acompañó a Dhoko a lo largo de su vida, aquel pedazo de madera emanaba un cálido cosmos, las remanencias del chino.

El Dragón había sido convocado junto a sus hermanos de Bronce, un tiempo antes de que los Dorados se reunieran con Athena. Seiya, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki, mantuvieron el juramento de lealtad hacia su Diosa, y se retiraron, Shiryu también lo había hecho, pero Saori le pidió que se quedara, que debía preguntarle algo más todavía. Cuando todos los Dorados ingresaron a la Sala del Patriarca, no se sorprendieron de ver al discípulo de Dhoko ahí, el tema sería comunicarle la noticia.

Ciertamente el joven se mostró sorprendido por estar ahí, y algo inquieto, en esa Sala faltaba alguien importante.

—Shiryu, te he pedido que te quedes por una razón importante—dijo la Diosa—con gran pesar debo comunicarte que tanto el Patriarca Shion, como tu maestro Dhoko, han decidido quedarse en el reino de los muertos, descansando en Elíseos—hizo una pausa, por causa de la gran conmoción en el Dragón—sabes que su última voluntad fue entregarte su Armadura… Shiryu, de ahora en más, serás un Santo Dorado.

—Diosa Athena, respetaré la voluntad de mi maestro y trataré de honrar su memoria—dijo el de cabellos largos.

Pero a pesar de que aquello había sucedido hacía dos años, todavía no pisaba el Santuario ni el Templo que debía custodiar.

—Al maestro no le gustaría verte triste aquí Shiryu—Le habló Shunrei llegando a su lado.

—Shunrei… todo lo que soy se lo debo al maestro, fue el padre que no tuve—dijo derramando una lágrima.

La joven se sentó a su lado y con la delicadeza que siempre llevó consigo, limpió la lágrima, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Y es por eso mismo que eres digno de seguir su legado, deber ir al Santuario y ocupar tu lugar, eres un Santo de Athena, eres un Santo Dorado.

—No quiero dejarte sola…

—Nunca estaré sola, estarás conmigo de igual manera, y el maestro me protegerá desde el firmamento. Pero nunca me moveré de este lugar, es mi hogar y donde fui feliz, con el maestro, quien fue también mi adorado padre y contigo, mi adorado Santo.

Shiryu le sonrió, y besó los labios de la joven Shunrei. Eran unos muchachos todavía, y les faltaba crecer, pero estaban juntos y se tenían el uno al otro. Y sobre todas las cosas, se amaban…

—Te amo Shunrei, gracias por estar a mi lado siempre.

—Es donde pertenezco mi amado Santo.

Dhoko había sido su maestro, su padre, su protector y consejero. Lo había sido todo. Para ellos no sólo quedaba el recuerdo de su gran persona, su bastón, y el cálido cosmos que aun emanaba de él… Si no, un gran legado detrás de él.

* * *

Shiryu caminaba por los salones del séptimo Templo, sus compañeros lo trataban como un igual, sintiendo que después de todo, ese era su lugar.

Shunrei, rezaba desde el risco hacia las estrellas.

El llanto de un bebé comenzaba a perturbar nuevamente los sonidos de las montañas de Lushan.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Será hasta la próxima.


	9. Antares Brilla en la Aurora

Un nuevo capitulo :D

* * *

**Milo tuvo dos grandes pruebas en su vida.**

* * *

Se cruzó de brazos, bufó hastiado, chasqueó su lengua contra sus dientes produciendo un molesto sonido. Movió su pie inquietamente y luego recargó el peso de su cuerpo sobre la pierna derecha, momentos después sobre la izquierda.

Camus giraba sus ojos y soltaba un suspiro de resignación. A pesar de los años, aún le asombraba lo impaciente que podía llegar a ser Milo. Se preguntaba por qué tanta ansiedad.

Y Milo sólo estaba maldiciendo su signo. Por primera vez le hubiera gustado nacer bajo la constelación de…no sé ¿Aries?

¡Y es que ya era el colmo! ¡Ahora ya nadie se sorprendería!

Maldijo a Death… ¿Justo ahora se le daba de romántico? Que decir de Kanon… Casarse ¡Y con su Diosa! Eso sí que ya era demasiado… ¿Ahora que le quedaba?

Una simple declaración de amor y propuesta de casamiento… Hasta pensarían que lo haría para no ser menos ¡Eso no!

Quería gritarles a todos ¡Al mundo! Cuanto amaba a ese pelirrojo que se encontraba a su lado con cara de pocos amigos, seguramente maldiciéndolo por su impertinente comportamiento.

Milo le sonrió. Como amaba la aparente amargura de su aguador…

No habían tenido mucho tiempo para hablar, después de su milagrosa resurrección fueron convocados ante Athena, pero tampoco era necesaria tanta palabra.

Camus se había acercado y pronunciado _«lo siento» _con su inconfundible y sensual voz, Milo entrelazó su mano con la del francés.

—Soy yo quien lo siente—dijo.

La única sonrisa que Camus había formado, era la que en ese momento le dedicaba. Ellos dos sabían que las cosas sucedieron como debían ser, Camus no hubiera consentido que Milo flaqueara ante él. Milo no se hubiera perdonado no haberlo acabado con sus propias manos si la traición era real.

El amor que se tenían, era un compromiso de lealtad, tanto para las buenas, como para las malas. No podían ceder, porque eso era una traición a sus principios, una enorme traición a su amor.

—Milo veo que estás impaciente para hacer tu declaración—dijo con su suave voz y serenidad, la Diosa.

—Athena yo seguiré siendo un Santo de Oro, seguiré siendo Milo de Escorpio, gran guardián del Octavo Templo—dijo con altanería.

Camus carraspeó un poco ¿Venía el momento de su declaración, no? Se ruborizó de antemano. Milo soltó una risita al observarlo.

—Camus, no te pongas nervioso, éstos—dijo señalando acusadoramente con su dedo aguijón, a Mascara de Muerte y Kanon—me arruinaron el momento, ahora ya no lo diré—.Y se cruzó de manos como niño empacado.

El francés se puso rojo, algunos pensaban que de la rabia. Pero Camus sólo pensaba que a pesar de que los años pasaran, él siempre vería al niño de cabellos rubios y rostro sucio que conoció a su arribo.

Cuando todos pensaban que las cosas quedarían ahí, el griego los volvió a sorprender. Giró para ubicarse frente a frente con el pelirrojo, lo tomó de la cintura, pegó sus caderas de manera descarada y lo besó, que besó ¡devoró!

Nadie notó la lagrimita que soltaron sus turquesas. Se sentía completamente feliz de poder volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos, y de probar la boca que siempre le correspondió.

* * *

¡Suyo! ¡Y ay de quien osara siquiera mirarlo! Desde que Camus pusiera un pie en el Santuario, Milo lo proclamó como de su propiedad.

Incluso había hecho un cartel enorme.

_**«No sea atrevido, no mire… Que Camus es de Milo.»**_

Se leía en el afiche. El pobrecito del pequeño francés tuvo que caminar un día entero con dicho cartel, y es que el heleno se había largado a llorar como Magdalena viuda.

—¿Sabes que te casarás conmigo, no?

—Si Milo, lo sé—Le respondía.

El pequeño pelirrojo sonreía con las ocurrencias de su amigo, no pensaba que esas promesas si se cumplirían.

* * *

Milo tuvo dos grandes pruebas en su vida (ni su entrenamiento, ni el Muro de los Lamentos fueron tan grandes). La primera y decisiva, fue el día que Camus partió rumbo a Siberia donde pasaría los siguientes seis años, la segunda y más difícil, fue la muerte del aguador.

—¡No! ¡Me niego, tú no te iras!—Le gritaba negado a razonar.

—No es tu decisión, es una orden y también, mucho más importante… Es mi voluntad—Camus y su rostro indómito.

—¿Dónde quedo yo, en tu voluntad?—dijo tremendamente dolido.

—No tienes nada que ver con ésta decisión Milo—El heleno apretó sus parpados.

—Quiero una prueba.

—¿Una prueba? ¿De qué?—dijo confundido.

—De que volverás, de que eres mío, de que no me dejarás—los ojos del rubio se poblaron de agua salina—dame una prueba de que no me olvidarás Camus—.Y la primera gota cayó, conmoviendo al francés hasta lo indecible, estremeciéndolo de pies a cabeza.

Milo fue rodeado por los brazos de Camus mientras dejaba salir su infantil llanto. Él sabía perfectamente los porqués de la decisión, y la voluntad del francés, pero se negaba a tenerlo lejos.

Con toda la dulzura que podía brindarle a Milo, el pelirrojo limpió las lágrimas con sus besos.

—No llores…No quiero tener ése recuerdo cuando te evoque en mi memoria—le sonrió—ven—.Tomó la mano del griego y si esperar respuesta se encaminó rumbo a su habitación, una vez dentro cerró la puerta con llave.

Camus se quitó su sudadera dejando su torso al descubierto, Milo exhaló todo el aire en sus pulmones.

—¿Qué haces?—dijo temblando de emoción.

—Darte mi prueba, de que siempre te perteneceré—y el pantalón abandonó sus piernas. Milo se desesperaba, mientras veía como Camus, un desnudo Camus se acercaba a él—Milo, te amo.

Aquella fue su primera vez, el griego tomó todo lo que le correspondía de ese cuerpo, incluso el alma. Él también se la había entregado.

* * *

—No, no, no…no—repetía una y otra vez, mientras corría como condenado hasta Acuario—no lo hiciste, por favor dime que no lo hiciste—.Ni el aire le respondía.

Todo el Templo estaba blanco por la colisión de las Ejecuciones de Aurora, y ambos estaban tendidos boca abajo en el suelo, uno inconsciente, pero vivo… Crispó sus puños antes de tensar nuevamente sus dedos y hacer aparecer el aguijón.

—Hijo de…—Y estuvo a punto de lanzarle las quince agujas nuevamente al ruso. Pero una suave voz lo detuvo.

—No lo hagas…

—¡Camus!—Se olvidó de todo y lo tomó entre sus brazos.

Lloró, lo abrazó, negó, lloró una vez más y lo volvió a abrazar. Aquello no estaba pasando en realidad…

—No lo hagas—volvió a repetir—déjalo vivir, fui vencido, si tú lo matas, estarás deshonrando mi muerte…

—No seas ridículo.

—Prométeme que no lo harás.

—Prométeme que vivirás Camus… ¿Qué haré sin ti?

—No serás el Milo a quien yo amo, si te dejas vencer por una simple muerte… eres un Santo ante todo, no dejes que mi muerte sea en vano…

Milo comprendió todo en ese momento y asintió. Debía dejarlo ir, por mucho que le pesara en el corazón, ya que lo que en la Tierra quedaría sólo sería un cascaron de él, su esencia, su alma, se estaba yendo junto al francés.

Lo besó, arrebatado por el dolor, dejó que esos helados labios le correspondieran y le arrancaran finas capas de piel a su paso, y es que parecían un trozo de hielo…seco.

—Te amo Camus.

—Lo sé, así como sabes, cuánto yo—inspiró—te amo a ti—y exhaló por última vez.

* * *

Milo tenía sus rodillas enterradas en la húmeda arena, sus manos aprisionaban las caderas blanquísimas y delicadas del pelirrojo y las levantaba, el cuerpo de Camus parecía quebrarse ante los arrebatados movimientos que el otro imponía. El francés tenía sus piernas en V apuntando hacia el cielo.

—¿Eso es todo lo que puedes dar? Me decepcionas griego—dijo queriendo aparentar cinismo, pero los jadeos no se lo permitían.

¡Ah! Ese francés si que sabía tocar su orgullo. Enterró sus dedos en la tersa piel, y su escarlata se asomó, inoculando un poco, tan sólo un poco de su veneno… Con eso Camus deliraría de placer.

Y no le bastó esperar mucho tiempo para oírlo gritar de pasión, consumido por el placer que sólo y tan sólo Milo le daría en su vida.

—¿Mejor?—preguntó con una sonrisa irónica.

Sólo los gritos que se asemejaban a un _sí_, le respondían. Abandonó sus caderas y lo tomó de los brazos para sentarlo en sus muslos, mientras lo abrazaba y besaba, con todo el amor que despedía hacia él.

—Te amo… no me cansaré nunca de ti, quiero hacerte el amor en todos los rincones del mundo—Le decía mientras lo embestía con más fuerza.

—Yo también te amo y más te vale cumplir esa promesa, espartano ¡Ah!—gritó al tiempo que contraía todos los músculos de su cuerpo y se derramaba entre ambos. Milo lo siguió con un grito más agudo, mientras el pelirrojo sentía la ya conocida, cálida sensación en su interior.

Rendidos cayeron en la arena, suerte tenían que a esas horas nadie pasaba por ahí, y si lo hacían, bien advertidos estaban con sus gemidos, para que no se acercaran.

Se encontraban en una paradisíaca isla, celebrando su unión. Estaban en su luna de miel, enamorados y felices.

—Te tengo un regalo—Le dijo el griego.

—¿De que se trata?—Lo vio incorporarse sólo un poco para tomar sus pantalones y sacar de ellos un arrugado papel, que parecía había sido plegado varias veces. Se lo entregó.

Camus comenzó a desdoblar el papel, sintiendo la sonrisa asomar por sus labios, conocía muy bien de que se trataba.

—De chicos parecía más grande—Se le burló.

—No me importaría caminar con él.

—¿Te animarías?—Se ilusionó.

—Encantado—Y lo besó.

Al otro día, todos volteaban a ver un par de hermosos pero raros muchachos. Uno llevaba una pancarta consigo, misma que desilusionaba a tantas y tantos que a su paso, comprendían lo que allí estaba escrito.

_**«No sea atrevido, no mire… Que Camus es de Milo.»**_

Decía la leyenda.

* * *

Espero haya sido de su agrado.

Será hasta la próxima. Gracias por leer.


	10. Amor y Sacrificio

¡Hola! Espero sinceramente que disfruten del capitulo.

Y gracias por leer y comentar.

* * *

**Aioros recuerda momentos de su vida.**

* * *

El recién nacido lloraba sin consuelo en el pequeño moises, las doncellas caminaban con prisa, nerviosas por lo que ocurría, la partera verificó que la criatura se encontrara bien.

¿Quién se lo diría?

Shion había llegado hasta la cabaña donde yacía el inerte cuerpo de la agotada mujer, las doncellas habían sido rápidas, la sangre y placenta ya se no encontraban ni en el suelo ni en las sabanas, y la mujer con ojos cerrados y manos al pecho descansaba ya en la eternidad de la muerte, sobre el lecho.

El pequeño lloraba en otra habitación.

—Le pido misericordia mi Señor, no pudimos hacer nada con la hemorragia, se fue en cuanto el niño nació—dijo la partera, tomando la mano del Sumo Pontífice y besándola.

Shion se acercó a la mujer, tocó su frente y oró por su alma.

—¿Dónde está el niño?—preguntó con su calmada voz.

—En la habitación continua, las doncellas lo están aseando y alimentando—dijo con la mirada al suelo.

—El niño está destinado a ser un Santo de Oro, cuando esté listo, súbanlo hasta la Sala del Patriarca, debó hablar con su hermano…

* * *

—¡No debes rendirte Aioros! Algún día tú te convertirás en un Santo Dorado, portarás una Armadura que representa a los más poderosos guerreros de Athena, naciste para guiar a Sagitario ¡Éstos golpes no deben ocasionarte ningún problema! ¡Así que levántate!

El niño había estado comiendo la arena del coliseo la mayor parte del día, a su lado, su mejor amigo no la pasaba nada bien tampoco, ambos estaban humillados en su orgullo.

—Papá no puedo ¡No puedo hacer arder el cosmos como dices! Saga ya lo ha logrado, pero yo no puedo—Una nueva patada lo mando lejos de los presentes.

Saga observó con furia a su maestro, y corrió para auxiliar a su amigo.

—¿Estás bien Aioros? Tu padre no debería tratarte así…

—Lo hace por nuestro bien Saga, mi papá se ofreció a entrenarnos porque el Patriarca ya había anunciado que seremos Santos... él sólo quiere que cumplamos con nuestro destino—tomó la mano de su amigo y con su ayuda se incorporó.

—Creo que por hoy es suficiente—dijo el hombre en cuanto se acercó a los dos menores.

Airos había estado al servicio del Santuario desde que recordaba. Entrenó durante su niñez día y noche, pero nunca le fue suficiente para alcanzar siquiera el rango de Bronce, por lo que cuando nació su primogénito, al que llamó Aioros, dedicó su vida a su cuidado, las estrellas lo habían nombrado como guardián de Sagitario, y el griego procuraría que su hijo sea el mejor de todos, educándolo con amor y sabiduría, pero con rudeza, en la batalla no podía ser blando y eso Aioros lo sabía, al igual que Saga, quien abandonado en el Santuario de pequeño, creció junto a la familia de su mejor amigo.

Airos sabía de la existencia de Kanon, pero debía mantenerla oculta.

—Prométeme que serás un hombre de bien, que protegerás a tu madre y a tu hermano que nacerá en poco tiempo, y sobre todo Aioros, prométeme que protegerás a Athena aun a costa de tu vida—su padre se encontraba de rodillas, tomándole de los hombros, al pequeño castaño no le gustaba su forma de hablar, parecía más una despedida.

—Te lo juro padre, prometo ser fiel a tu enseñanza, protegeré a mi madre, a mi hermano y a mi Diosa—dijo, sintiendo ganas de llorar. Su mejor amigo se encontraba a su lado.

—Quiero que tú me prometas lo mismo Saga, sirve siempre al bien.

—Lo prometo maestro, protegeré a Athena y a Aioros—El hombre entendió en el brillo de su mirada, que también le prometía cuidar de Kanon.

Cuando Airos partió a una misión con varios Santos y soldados rasos como él, Aioros y Saga se tomaron de la mano, sintiendo en sus acongojados corazones, que aquella sería la última vez que verían al hombre que forjó sus caracteres.

Y aquel sentimiento, fue cierto.

* * *

Saga sostenía su mano, y sintiendo como propio el dolor de su mejor amigo, también lloraba.

—Murió cuando tuvo a mi hermanito—repitió las palabras de Shion, tratando de asimilarlas.

—Siento mucho tu perdida Aioros, tu madre, al igual que tu padre, siempre fueron fieles al Santuario y Athena, siento mucho pesar en mi corazón, pero ahora debes recuperarte y guiar a tu hermano, en las enseñanzas y memoria de tu padre—Shion puso una mano en el pequeño hombro del castaño—tú serás su maestro, Aioria es ahora tu responsabilidad, por él debes mantenerte firme.

—Aioria…—susurró el griego, ese había sido el nombre elegido para el bebé.

—Yo te ayudaré Aioros—le escuchó decir a su amigo—Airos fue mi maestro también, y quiero que tu hermano sea feliz, para eso somos hermanos mayores, para cuidar y proteger a nuestros hermanos, para procurarles felicidad—dijo el de cabello azul con cierta rabia en su voz, misma que no pasó desapercibida por Shion, debido también a que le pequeño le lanzaba miradas de reproche.

—Gracias Saga, eres el mejor amigo del mundo—Sus manos nunca se separaron.

—¿Quieres conocerlo?—le preguntó el Patriarca.

—Si, me encantaría—dijo con algo de felicidad.

—Vengan conmigo entonces—y cada uno tomó una mano del Pope, mientras caminaban a uno de los cuartos en la Sala Patriarcal.

Aioros caminó con algo de miedo hasta el catre donde estaba su hermano. El bebé por fin dormía después de varias horas de llanto, Saga se ubicó al otro extremo.

—Qué pequeñito es—dijo el de mirada verde.

—Así son los bebés Saga, es muy bonito—dijo al tiempo que acariciaba una manito.

—Se parece mucho a ti.

—Se parece a mi mamá…

—No estés triste Aioros, nosotros cuidaremos de Aioria, verás que se convertirá en un Santo como nosotros, seremos buenos maestros—y le sonrió todo emocionado, Aioros observó esos ojos verdes intensos, que brillaban de emoción, su amigo había sido incondicional con él, estuvo siempre para él, y no dudaba que lo seguiría estando…Así como él, lo estaba para Saga.

—¿Me lo prometes?—dijo de repente.

—¿Qué cosa?—Saga preguntó confundido.

—Que estaremos juntos siempre—el de cabello azul se sorprendió de la pregunta, pero no vaciló en responder.

—Siempre estaremos juntos Aioros—Le dijo sonriendo.

Shion cerca de la puerta, sintió un malestar en su pecho, queriendo que sus premoniciones nunca se cumplieran…

* * *

—Hemos recorrido las periferias de Ática, Tesalia, así como también en Creta—decía el griego hincando una rodilla al suelo, mismo que observaba con ahínco.

—Aioros, hemos recorrido Grecia en su totalidad, hace un mes que el Santuario por completo se ha dedicado a su búsqueda, ya es hora…

—Sólo unos días más su Santidad, sólo le ruego unos días más—dijo a punto de quebrarse.

Aioros no levantaba la vista del suelo, sintiendo que se desfallecía de dolor y angustia. Saga había desaparecido sin dejar rastros ni porqués, todo había pasado de un día para el otro… Todo había sucedido después de entregarse por completo a su amor, de haberlo recibido en su cuerpo, de haberle entregado el alma. Saga debía aparecer, o el moriría… en algún momento, eso se volvió literal.

—Aioros, estamos haciendo lo imposible, pero creo que ya es hora de reportarlo como fallecido—El castaño por poco y rompe a llorar ahí mismo.

—¿Usted se encuentra bien Patriarca?—preguntó en un hilo, desde hacía un tiempo, que su presencia, su cosmos y su voz le parecían extraños.

—Perfectamente—dijo. Debajo de la mascara, la sonrisa retorcida pugnaba por estallar.

—Saldré hoy mismo, recorreré hasta territorio troyano, tal vez se encuentra herido e inconsciente y por ello no podemos percibir su cosmos—se alentaba más para sí, que convencer al Patriarca.

—Creo que será en vano, Aioros, tú sabes perfectamente qué significa, cuando una Armadura regresa por sí sola, a su Templo ¿No es así?—dijo, queriendo reírse como condenado.

—Si, si la Armadura regresó a Géminis, es porque su portador ha fallecido—no evitó la lágrima, y el gemido que escapó de su garganta.

—Es hora de que lo dejes ir, Saga ha _muerto_ en algún lado, enviaré a unos soldados para que busquen su cuerpo, un Santo merece el sepulcro digno.

—Pero Patriarca…

—Puedes retirarte Aioros, ya no salgas del Santuario, en la tarde ustedes serán convocados para presenciar la venida de Athena.

El castaño se retiró con el rostro bañado en lágrimas. Saga no podía estar muerto, su corazón se lo decía, y él podía sentir el cosmos de su amado aun latiendo en algún lado. ¿Será acaso que el dolor le hacía sentir cosas que no estaban allí? Ese cosmos remanente tal vez provenía de la Armadura que todavía conservaba su esencia.

¡No! Saga estaba vivo, y su cosmos estaba desesperado, lo llamaba, le pedía ayuda, Saga le estaba pidiendo ayuda a través del débil aura que aun poseía, su amor estaba en peligro y él debía encontrarlo.

—Athena ha descendido de los cielos para luchar a nuestro lado, es momento de jurarle nuestra lealtad—dijo a viva voz el falso Patriarca.

Diez Santos Dorados (Sin Libra, y recientemente, sin Saga) se encontraban arrodillados ante él, detrás de la gruesa cortina se encontraba el cuarto donde la pequeña Athena descansaba.

—¡Juramos proteger y ser fieles a Athena!—dijeron al mismo tiempo, los jóvenes Dorados.

—Ahora pueden retirarse, vuelvan a sus Templos—Saga, vistiendo los ropajes patriarcales, se retiró, así como todos los Santos, excepto uno…

Aioros había presentido algo horrible durante su juramento, un cosmos negro que emanaba de algún lado, cerca del Patriarca, que a esas alturas no actuaba para nada a como siempre lo había sido.

Fue en su búsqueda para reclamarle el desinterés que tenía en encontrar a Saga.

Su mano sangraba y su mirada estaba desencajada.

—¡Apártate Aioros!—El Patriarca arremetió una vez más contra la bebé Athena.

Después todo, todo fue en cámara lenta.

_«Ayúdame Aioros ¡Mátame! ¡No dejes que siga con éstas aberraciones contra Athena! ¡Si me amas, mátame Aioros!»_

El griego escuchaba con claridad los pedidos desesperados de Saga, mismo que tenía en frente mirándolo con retorcida satisfacción, con ojos inyectados en sangre, y con el cabello que no le pertenecía… Pero era Saga…

—Saga…

—¡Muere Aioros!

_«Te amo Aioros…»_

El destello se impactó de lleno en su cuerpo, lastimándolo mortalmente, logró escapar con Athena en brazos, y con el dolor en su corazón… Alguien había hecho de Saga un ser maligno. Ese no era su mejor amigo, no era su amor…

* * *

—¿En que piensas?—decía mientras besaba el moreno pecho del arquero.

—Nada, me quedé recordando momentos de mi vida, a veces parece mentira tenerte de nuevo conmigo—los labios de Saga lo callaron, mismos que recibía con pasión.

—Eso me digo yo cada día de mi vida… Me has perdonado después de todo, y hoy estamos juntos…

—Nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa, y si las hubo, ya cumpliste tu penitencia.

Lo postró boca arriba mientras recorría con sus labios todo el marmóreo cuerpo de Saga.

—¿Te arrepientes?

—No, no me arrepiento de nada…

—¿Me amas?

—Siempre, siempre te amaré Saga…

Ellos ya no pronunciaron palabras, la cama del Sumo Pontífice, recibía a los amantes cada noche, cada mañana… cada día. Brindándoles el lecho donde ellos se esmeraban en demostrar el mutuo amor, amor por muchos años separado, por muchos años extrañado…

Aioros pensó que su vida, pudo no haber sido fácil, ni buena en un principio, pero que recordando desde su niñez hasta ese mismo momento en el que sentía el miembro de Saga abrirse paso en su interior… cada preciso momento, Saga estuvo a su lado…

—Te amo Aioros…

Aioros no necesitaba nada más que recordar…

* * *

Espero haya sido de su agrado.

Sin más, será hasta el proximo capitulo.

Gracias por leer.


	11. El más Fiel

Aquí les dejo otro capitulo. Que lo disfruten :3

* * *

**Tal vez, ese titulo, se lo merecía otro. Eso pensó Shura.**

* * *

La magnánima estatua era el atractivo de su Templo, era lo que representaba su Constelación, su Armadura, su lugar entre los doce: El Santo más fiel a la Diosa Athena.

Después de recibir uno de los más duros entrenamientos, pisaba Grecia por primera vez, más precisamente, El Santuario. Sin mirar a nada ni a nadie, dirigió sus metálicos pasos hasta la Sala del Patriarca, donde permaneció unos momentos, seguramente reportándose como nuevo Santo Dorado, después de eso, volvió tras sus pasos y se permitió recorrer el que de ese momento en adelante sería su hogar, la decima casa, Capricornio.

No pudo contener la emoción de saberse, en cierta forma, como un destacado entre sus compañeros, pero sabía que era una responsabilidad enorme, misma que llevaría hasta la muerte, él sería el Santo más FIEL a Athena. Lo juró ante la imagen de piedra.

—Es hermosa ¿No? Siempre la admiro cuando cruzo por aquí—escuchó. No le interesó responder, ni mirar a quien se lo había dicho—eres Shura ¿No es así? Me habían dicho que hoy arribaría el Santo de Capricornio, Saga no estaba tan emocionado como yo, es un honor conocer al Santo más fiel…

—¿Qué quieres en éste lugar Santo de Sagitario? ¿Acaso permiso para pasar? No es necesario que busques adulación, sólo sigue—dijo sin mirarlo y con la seriedad de un hombre.

—No, sólo buscaba conocerte, en poco tiempo todos los Santos Dorados estaremos reunidos, y creo importante que nos conozcamos, somos como hermanos…

—¿Hermanos?—Shura volteó a verlo, y descubrió la mirada más sincera y pura que alguna vez pudo conocer.

—Si, hermanos, todos estamos unidos por un lazo, no de sangre, pero si de lealtad, estamos aquí por el mismo objetivo, protegemos los mismos ideales, eso nos hace hermanos, nos ata en lazos que no se romperán aun si pereciéramos.

Shura se quedó un momento absorto con las palabras de Aioros, mientras contemplaba obnubilado la sonrisa del joven arquero. Le habían gustado sus palabras, incluso por muy almibarado que parezca, se sintió querido, aun sin conocerlo, se sintió querido, aceptado. Shura se sintió por primera vez, parte de una familia.

—Entonces, tú y yo… ¿Seremos hermanos?—Nunca se sintió tan pequeño como en aquella ocasión.

Aioros ensanchó la sonrisa, y dejó que el español se deslumbrara con ella. Le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros y dirigió su vista hacia la estatua de Athena y su guerrero.

—Así es Shura, seremos amigos, compañeros de armas, y sobre todo hermanos, protegeremos a Athena juntos, y le seremos fiel ante todo, te lo prometo.

Instantes después el castaño se retiró del Templo, pero Shura sentía su presencia por demás fuerte, como si resonara en su interior. Algo de ese hombre le hacía sentir una persona mejor, algo extraordinario, cómo si estar a su lado le daba la fuerza necesaria para combatir el día a día, sin saber si el alba sería la primera, o si el ocaso sería el último.

Aioros tenía una convicción y lealtad tan grande, que Shura se sintió miserable al ostentar tal titulo, el más _fiel_ debería ser Aioros, no él.

Shura dejó que la bondad del griego lo abrazara, dejó que su amor le inundara el duro corazón que poseía, Aioros dejó, sin proponérselo, que Shura deseara morir el día de su "traición".

—No… no puede ser…—Shura se encontraba de pie junto al Patriarca, la noticia lo había hecho incorporarse de su reverencia.

—¡Así es Shura! Aioros intentó asesinar a Athena, que tan sólo es una bebé ¡Aioros debe morir por su traición! Te ordeno que lo ejecutes —Le dijo Saga, ya no siendo él.

—Aioros… él no…

_«... protegeremos a Athena juntos, y le seremos fiel ante todo, te lo prometo…»_

—¿Intentas dudar de mi palabra y desobedecerme Shura? ¿Quieres ser también ejecutado?—Las palabras eran lanzadas con ácido.

El poseso Saga, disfrutaba casi orgásmicamente el dolor que sentía ese Santo que osó ser tan cercano a Aioros…

—No, iré enseguida, ese sucio traidor debe pagar—Sus puños se crisparon y la rabia corroyó sus venas.

Salió hecho una furia del Recinto Principal, dispuesto a darle muerte a ese traicionero, porque no sólo había cometido un acto imperdonable, sino que también había incumplido en sus palabras, en sus promesas, no eran hermanos, no eran amigos… Mucho menos y ya nunca, serían algo más… Aunque aquello bien sabía que jamás sucedería.

Mientras recorría los alrededores del Santuario, internamente deseaba no encontrárselo, temía flaquear en el último segundo. Pero cuando en lo alto del risco lo vio huir, su corazón dejó de latir.

—¿Intentas huir Aioros?

—¡Shura! ¡Qué bueno que eres tú! Athena… ella—El aire le faltaba al castaño que ya comenzaba a desfallecer.

—¿Qué bueno?—Shura saltó de donde estaba y se ubicó enfrente del ateniense—¿A qué consideras bueno Aioros? ¿A que sea yo quien te mate?—Le miraba con odio y dolor.

—¡Shura debes escucharme!

—¡No! ¡Calla! Ya no te escucharé jamás traidor, eres un ser repugnante, siento tanta pena por ti, y siento asco hacia mí…por haberte querido…—Internamente Shura comenzaba a desmoronarse, y eso trasmitía su voz quebradiza.

—No entiendes…

—¿Qué no entiendo? Qué engañaste a todos, qué traicionaste nuestros principios… nuestra promesa… ¿Qué no entiendo Aioros? Acaso será qué, el hombre a quien amo sea un asqueroso traidor ¡¿Eso no entiendo?!—Shura, por primera vez en su vida, lloró.

—Shura…—Aioros inclinó su cabeza, incapaz de mirarlo.

—Tienes suerte de que Saga no este aquí para verte—le escupió con todo el odio que sentía. Esas palabras hicieron que Aioros comenzara a llorar—pensé que tal vez, ya que Saga desapareció, nosotros…

—No… Saga no desapareció, de mi corazón, no desapareció…

Permanecieron en silencio, sosteniéndose la mirada, Aioros sabía de los sentimientos de su amigo, pero no podía hacer nada, su alma y corazón pertenecía a quien en esos momentos deseaba su muerte…

—Ya no tiene caso, porque aquí morirás, debes agradecerme, te enviaré junto a tu amor.

Aioros, supo que no podía hacer entrar en razón al español, por lo que acomodó al bebé en un lugar seguro y se dispuso a protegerlo, internamente sabía que ese sería su final.

* * *

¿Cómo olvidar tantos años de dolor y soledad? Porque así se sentía, solo, nadie conocía el dolor que sesgaba su corazón. Los demás no lo comprendían, no del todo, tal vez Camus quien era de entre tantos niños, el que más aparentaba ser un adulto, pero era tan sólo eso, apariencia, porque sólo fingía, ante Camus, ante Ares, ante todos… Fingía hasta con la Athena que decoraba su Templo.

¿Cómo olvidar cuando conoció la verdad? Se merecía el peor castigo. Su muerte no alcanzaría, no para perdonar el pecado que cometió ante el hombre que extrañó por tantos años.

Pero tal vez esas doce horas, le alcanzarían para poder redimirse ante Athena…

* * *

Shura juró ante su Diosa volverla a proteger con su vida, pero decidió que el titulo que por siempre se le adjudicaba a los de su signo, está vez, le perteneciera a otro.

—Eres un ser noble Shura, es un honor contar contigo—le dijo la Diosa. Shura sólo asintió aliviado de que todo ya hubiera quedado en el pasado.

Todo excepto su perdón.

—¿Te escaparás de mí por el resto que nos quede de vida?—La voz le hizo sobresaltar.

—Tal vez no sea tanto tiempo…—dijo con cinismo.

—Eres mi amigo, no quiero que estemos alejados…

—Lo dices como si nada hubiera sucedido…

—Pero lo que sucedió ya quedó atrás—Aioros puso una mano sobre el hombro de Shura—sólo cumplías ordenes, no lo sabías…

—Debí escucharte… Y en vez de eso, escuché a Saga—sonrió de lado.

—Shura…

—¿Me perdonas?—giró para encontrarse frente a frente con Aioros.

—Te perdono, no quiero perder tu amistad…—el arquero desvió su vista algo incomodo por aquello, no sabía si su amigo todavía albergaba esos sentimientos tan fuertes para con él.

—¿Saga está bien?

—Lo está, aunque todavía algo conmocionado.

—No es fácil tenerte de vuelta… Fueron muchos años.

—Así es, pero aquí estoy, recuperando algo del tiempo perdido entre los dos… Y quiero hacer lo mismo contigo… Shura ¿Tú…?

—Yo quiero que seas feliz, te lo mereces, de todos, fuiste tú quien no mereció morir. Ahora ya estas aquí, junto a Saga, y junto a mí…

—Y junto a ti—le dijo al tiempo que le pasaba un brazo por los hombros y lo abrazaba, mientras contemplaban la estatua, mismo lugar donde se conocieran.

Si todavía lo amaba o no, eso se lo guardaría para él. Aioros se merecía toda la felicidad del mundo, y si estaba en sus manos contribuir a dicha felicidad, Shura lo haría con gusto.

* * *

Unas aclaraciones: Como me basé en el anime para éste capitulo, no di una edad especifica de Shura, ya que, en el manga, cuando sucedió lo de Aioros, Shura contaba con diez años nada más. Pero en el anime se vio otra cosa, un Shura más adulto. De ahí el capitulo.

Sin más, será hasta la próxima, ya sólo quedan dos Santos (entre ellos, mi amado Camus)

Gracias por leer.


	12. La Leyenda del Mago

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo. Debo de decir, que también es uno de mis favoritos, y que más me gustó escribir.

Desde ya, gracias por leer, y por sus comentarios.

Saint Seiya NO me pertenece.

* * *

**Camus de Acuario fue Leyenda.**

* * *

Camus de Acuario fue una leyenda.

El gran mito por aquellos años de inocencia, el concebido de forma divina, y el mago capaz de generar los hielos del mundo. Camus de Acuario, era una leyenda. Nunca poseyó un apellido, porque no hubo vientre ni padre al quien adjuntar descendencia.

Cuenta la leyenda, que Camus nació de una flor de Iris, y que cuyos pétalos rojos se transformaron en sus cabellos, y sus pistilos, en sus ojos azules. Que cuya flor fue plantada por la misma Diosa enviada por Zeus, para que de allí naciera la perfección, la sabiduría y la caballerosidad, al que algún extraño decidió llamar Camus.

Él había nacido para ser diferente, y por eso fue su divina venida, porque todos los Santos destruían, Camus no, Camus poseía la increíble habilidad de detener la vida, en vez de destruirla.

Todos escucharon atentos aquella historia que Milo narraba con emoción, Aioria a su lado asentía con igual entusiasmo a cada palabra de su amigo… Todos desearon saber ¿Quién era Camus?

* * *

El niño había nacido muerto, los médicos sin importarles mucho el asunto y comprobando lo pálido y helado que estaba el bebé, así lo dijeron, y la mujer sonrió de satisfacción en aquel hospital clandestino.

Un hombre alto, de cabellos rubios cortados al ras, y de ojos celestes acuáticos, le miró fijo, estudió la situación y después llegó hasta donde se encontraba el cadáver del bebé.

—Me llevaré al niño—Le dijo.

La anónima mujer lo miró extrañada.

—Está muerto ¿Para qué lo quieres?

—No está muerto, respira, y lo quiero para entrenarlo, para convertirlo en el mejor Santo de Acuario que haya existido.

La mujer carcajeó pensando que ese hombre, que para nada lo aparentaba, estaba loco.

—Lléveselo y haga lo que quiera… Intenté deshacerme de él durante meses, pero no pude, al final nació muerto el desgraciado…

El hombre entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño asqueado por las palabras de la insensible mujer.

—Deseo con toda fuerza… que usted se pudra en la miseria…

Tomó al niño, lo envolvió y salió de ese horrendo hospital, escuchando los insultos de la mujer, a los cuales no les dio atención.

—¿Es él?

—No hay dudas Patriarca, éste niño es el futuro guardián de Acuario, se puede sentir el aura helada emanando de este pequeño—dijo observándolo.

—¿Su madre…?

—Una hija de puta…

—Etienne… modera ese vocabulario—Le reprendió Shion.

—Lo es, y disculpe exaltarme ante usted… éste niño no recibió ninguna clase de atención durante su gestación, incluso me confesó que intentó deshacerse de él en varias ocasiones. Si no murió está claro que fue por voluntad de las estrellas.

—De él te encargarás ahora, quiero que lo cuides y eduques. En su condición no puede ir al Santuario todavía, el calor de Grecia lo mataría. Cuando cumpla los cuatro años lo llevarás para entrenarlo allá, debe adaptarse al calor antes de partir a Siberia a recibir su verdadero entrenamiento.

—No entiendo como un niño destinado a un futuro tan grande, haya nacido bajo éstas condiciones…—dijo el hombre esbelto mientras observaba al bebé con cierta tristeza—¿Cómo lo llamaremos?

—Camus…—escucharon una voz, era la mujer que lo había parido—ese quiero que sea su nombre… Yo no recuerdo el mío, padezco amnesia, vivo de las limosnas que me da la gente en la calle… sufrí una violación hace unos meses, y quedé embarazada… Es por ello que no lo deseaba, pero si su destino era vivir… quiero que así se llame.

La mujer se desplomó en el suelo, cayendo como bolsa de papa inerte. Había muerto por la negligencia de los pseudo médicos que la trataron.

Camus siempre elegiría la versión de Milo para su nacimiento…

* * *

Salvo los griegos y Mu, Camus fue el único que pisó el Santuario antes de convertirse en Santo, debido a que necesitaba adaptarse al lugar.

Etienne lo había educado durante esos cuatro años, para ser un niño culto e inteligente, cualidad que ya demostró desde el primer año de vida, al caminar y hablar fluidamente. Etienne también era francés, por lo que sus dos primeros años tan sólo le habló en ese idioma. El idioma griego fue lo primero en enseñarle, después las básicas ciencias, descubriendo para su orgullo, lo tremendamente determinado que era Camus. Etienne deseaba que su alumno sea el mejor, quería que Camus se limpiara de su sucia concepción. Aunque él era un hombre al que los ultrajes y muertes no le afectaban en lo absoluto, dando a veces cierta inclinación a justificarlas, no podía soportar que su alumno estuviera marcado por tan aberrante herencia.

Quería darle a Camus un linaje superior, como el suyo… Etienne era descendiente de nazis, siendo esa su crianza y enseñanza.

Unos meses antes de que Camus cumpliera los cuatro años, decidió emprender el camino hacia el Santuario considerando que el niño era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar las condiciones climáticas. Su trabajo era estar allí y entrenarlo, pero una misión de suma urgencia lo mantuvo alejado de Camus por casi un año entero, Camus quedó a cargo del Patriarca durante su primera estadía en el Santuario.

Quedó a cargo del Patriarca, y en manos de ciertos griegos…

Cuando la criatura que parecía un niño, pero que en es esos momentos consideró como un monstruo de barro le saludó, su primera reacción fue retroceder con cierto asco en su rostro, luego analizando un poco más la situación, decidió responder inclinando su cabeza en un gesto respetuoso y pronunciando un «hola» (ni de broma tomaba esa mano tan sucia) que a oídos del "monstruo" llegó como algo melodioso.

Otra criatura de barro llegó a los tropezones vociferando palabras hasta ahora desconocidas para el altivo francés, reconociendo de la criatura, unas indómitas turquesas que se dilataron en su presencia.

—¿Quién eres tú?—Le preguntó el monstruo de ojos turquesas.

Camus tardó en responder, se encontraba completamente hipnotizado por esos ojos.

—Me llamo Camus, aprendiz de Acuario—respondió, completamente ignorante de las reacciones que había provocado en las dos criaturas.

Lamentablemente para el primero, sólo uno se llevaría toda su atención.

—Mi nombre es Aioria.

—Y yo soy Milo, Santo de Escorpio—dijo con altanería.

—¡Deja de mentir Milo! Apenas y eres un aprendiz como todos—Le retó Aioria.

—¡Cállate Aioria! Yo ya soy un Santo, mi maestro me dijo que siempre me presente como tal…

El pequeño pelirrojo observó atónito la discusión que llevaban a cabo esos que ahora poseían nombres y gemas; Aioria el monstruo esmeralda, y Milo el monstruo turquesa.

Su brazo derecho fue jalonado, inmediatamente su brazo izquierdo también sufrió un jalón, y Camus se vio columpiándose de derecha a izquierda sin entender por qué.

—¡Quédate tú con Mu! Camus es mi amigo—escuchó.

—¡No seas egoísta Milo! ¡Yo lo vi primero!—la voz respondió.

—¡Tú tienes a Aioros!

—¡Y tú a Saga!

Espantados, las criaturas soltaron el pequeño cuerpo francés, mirándose las manos con horror, mientras se frotaban con insistencia en el barro/ropa que poseían, pero la sensación de entumecimiento todavía perduraba. En un intento por liberarse, Camus elevó su cosmos bajando la temperatura de su cuerpo hasta provocar el cuasi congelamiento de las dos pares de manitos morenas.

—¿Qué has hecho?—dijo Aioria con espanto.

Milo no lo tomó tan mal, es más, se fascinó por las habilidades que poseía su nuevo y ya mejor amigo (así lo consideró desde un principio).

—Disculpa… mi maestro me ha dicho que no haga eso, porque aun no controlo mis poderes—dijo apenado, ocultando sus ojos tras el flequillo.

—¡Eres asombroso Camus!—dijo con alegría el pequeño rubio.

Aquella afirmación hizo que una cálida sensación se apoderara del pecho francés, sensación que con los días, meses y el año que estuvo allí antes de partir, se hiciera cada vez mayor.

Milo comenzó a invadir cada célula de su organismo como una enfermedad infecciosa, pero Camus, que apenas si sabía de emociones, se dejó consumir plenamente por el dulce veneno que era el Escorpión. Sin saber que él mismo comenzaba a carcomer cada rincón en el interior de un par de monstruos.

Cuando Etienne regresó una semana antes de partir a Siberia, notó dos cambios (o tres), Camus sonreía, y descubrió a monstruo esmeralda y a monstruo turquesa.

Asustado por ver que aquel defecto podría destruir a su intachable y perfecto alumno, se lo llevó de inmediato, teniendo Camus apenas un saludo y una promesa de regreso para Milo y Aioria.

Y dos años después Camus regresó… Pero ya no sonreía.

Lo primero que hicieron sus compañeros al verlo, fue reírse. Cuando Milo relató que existía un ser extraordinario, capaz de congelar al mundo entero, los demás Santos se amontonaron en la entrada a Aries para verlo llegar, encontrándose con un niño de aspecto frágil, y demasiado delicado, a simple vista era muy débil.

Pasada la _decepción_ cada quien regresó a su Templo, Saga y Aioros felicitaron al acuariano por la obtención de su Armadura y también se marcharon. Los únicos que quedaron allí fueron Milo y Aioria.

* * *

Cada vez que el fuego en su interior amenazaba con exteriorizarse, recordaba las severas palabras de su maestro, lo inmundamente terrible que era su _desvío_ y la humillación que padecería si dejaba salir a la bestia anti natura.

Pero Milo no se desalentó con la enorme muralla de hielo que había puesto entre él y sus verdaderos sentimientos. Nunca dejó de demostrarle abiertamente que lo amaba, se lo decía a diario, explicándole que nada había de malo en ello, planeo toda una vida juntos. Y el interior del francés era una guerra sin tregua entre sus verdaderos deseos y las aseveraciones de su maestro.

Camus se mostraba impávido y sobrio durante el día, y un niño perdido en la noche.

No había un mayor a quien pedir consejo, Saga y Aioros habían dejado de existir y el Patriarca ya no se comportaba como la persona amable que siempre recordaba, las únicas personas con quienes hablaba, eran juntamente a quienes quería evitar.

Una mañana en la que Aioria y muy a pesar de Milo, ambos estaban de guardia, Camus se encontró solo en las escaleras de su Templo, extrañando aquellas voces que ya no discutían por tonterías, sino que sus discusiones venían cargadas de odio, rencores e impotencia. Extrañaba sus días de niñez, donde pudo conocerlos en otras circunstancias, donde los tres juraron ser amigos por siempre dentro del lago en el bosque, en un extraño ritual que aun lo hacía sonreír, todos juntaron sus dedos índices y pulgares, en una especie de anillo, los cuales entrelazaron pronunciando su juramento de amistad.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, recientemente había recibido la noticia de que partiría nuevamente a Siberia para entrenar al próximo Santo de Cisne. Aceptó sin vacilar, esperando que con ello, redimir sus propias acciones. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de luchar con el recuerdo de las miradas cargadas de odio hacia lo que Etienne llamaba inmoral e inmundo, había comprendido que lo que él padecía no era una enfermedad como también le llegó a decir su maestro, sabiendo que, aunque luchara toda su vida, esa batalla la tuvo perdida desde que conociera esos ojos de fulgurosas iris turquesas, por lo que asustado pero emocionado, dejo caer la barrera para reconocer al fin que él también amaba a Milo.

Esa misma tarde recibió una cachetada al corazón.

Aioria de pie junto a él respiraba furiosamente y se dejaba consumir en el fuego que despedían sus ardientes mejillas coloradas.

Camus no salía de la estupefacción que el beso le había producido, su primer beso, el robado por un enamorado León que vino a confesarse ante él. Sintió una cálida sensación al contacto con los temblorosos labios del ateniense, pero recordó las manos de Milo, cuando se encontraba con la guardia baja y se dejaba acariciar por el rubio, recordó la sensación de plenitud que tan inocente contacto le producía.

Lo apartó, mirándolo con un dolor que pocas veces dejó reflejar tan abiertamente.

Se sintió tremendamente miserable al rechazarlo, Aioria era para él un ser especial, lo admiraba y estimaba por encima de lo normal. Admiraba la fuerza de voluntad y la inquebrantable lealtad que demostró cuando sucedió el golpe de estado y la supuesta traición de su hermano. Se supo su único amigo durante esos años, y forjó una estrecha amistad basada en la confianza mutua, lo quería, pero jamas podría ofrecerle su amor.

No porque después de tanto luchar y llorar, decidió que no era malo amar a un igual, y ese igual era Milo, no Aioria…

Lloró junto al castaño, se abrazaron esperando encontrarse en esos recuerdos de niños, donde eran felices y las emociones sólo se limitaban a producirse cosquillas entre ellos. Lloró como no recordaba, pidió perdón por algo que escapaba de sus manos, sintió como Aioria se desarmaba y hacía pequeño entre sus brazos, como se aferraba a su espalda y le pedía perdón también.

¿Perdón por amarlo? Se sentía conmovido y honrado, y un desgraciado infeliz en provocar la desdicha de su amigo.

Por años procuró que Aioria dejara de sentirse miserable, y se odió por ser él quien provocara la infelicidad de Aioria. Se odió por no poder corresponderle, se odió cuando le confesó que amaba a Milo…

Con los días, la relativa calma se había instalado de nuevo entre ellos, aceptando uno, la felicidad del otro.

Nunca pudo olvidar la plena felicidad que sintió al entregarse a Milo por primera vez…

* * *

Camus de Acuario fue una leyenda.

Quienes tuvieron la suerte de verlo en acción, de sentirse compañeros relataron el encuentro como trascendental: Era el maestro contra el alumno, era el "padre" contra el "hijo", era el orgullo contra la admiración… También fue la muerte más injusta (y hasta cierto punto, más egoísta)

Sacrificarse para enseñarle a su alumno el cero absoluto, y así poder demostrarle a su propio maestro, lo que era sentirse plenamente orgulloso de un alumno…

Y fue una leyenda porque se levantó de entre los muertos para luchar por Athena en condición de renegado. Se convirtió en leyenda junto a sus doce compañeros, dando la vida ante el Muro de los Lamentos.

Camus fue una leyenda que Milo escribió, moldeó y recorrió hasta lo inaudito.

Juró ante Athena volver a portar su Armadura para el bien de ella y la humanidad, y se casó con el autor de su mito.

Se entregó a él con convicción, desmintiendo que lo que ellos hacían era insano, porque Milo era su enfermedad, pero su veneno no mataba, su veneno lo llenaba de vida. Milo es la enfermedad que Camus jamás aceptaría curar, porque en ella se dejará consumir hasta el final de sus días.

Y su Templo se encuentra vació porque en alguna playa paradisíaca, las blancas piernas se aferran a la cintura de la morena _enfermedad_, para llenarse del veneno, y así conocer la gloria una vez más.

* * *

El Iris es la flor Nacional de Francia, y se utiliza una versión estilizada de la flor en la insignia del país y en el emblema nacional. El Iris o flor de lis, se ha utilizado para representar a la realeza francesa desde el siglo XIII, y se dice que representa la perfección, la luz y la vida. En los diseños heráldicos , usados por la monarquía francesa, los tres pétalos también representan la sabiduría, la fe y la caballerosidad.

Generalmente son de color purpura, pero hay en gran variedad de colores, entre ellos el rojo.

Quise cambiar la versión del "Camus refinado y rico" que tal vez siempre aparece, debido a su nacionalidad. Mostrando el porqué de su carácter. Espero haya sido de su agrado.

Será hasta la próxima.


	13. Rosa Real

¡Hola! Espero disfruten este capitulo que es el ante ultimo, sólo falta el de Athena/Saori.

* * *

**...Seré por ti, el Santo que siempre deseaste para mí...**

* * *

—¡Concéntrate! Vamos, ya debes poder controlar el veneno. Asimílalo Aphrodite ¡No dejes que te venza! Eres un Santo ¡Eres fuerte! ¡Serás el mejor Santo de Piscis que haya existido!... tienes que ser el mejor…

La voz de su instructora llegaba como un eco lejano…

Era como sentir el ácido corroer cada molécula de su cuerpo, el dolor era insoportable, se encontraba de rodillas junto a un torbellino armado por tres tipos de rosas: rojas, negras y blancas.

Asqueado, debido a que también se hallaba en medio de un charco de su propio vomito, producto mismo del veneno…

Un último grito fue lo que escuchó antes de desvanecerse.

Lejos de la zona urbanizada en Sisimiut, al sudoeste de la inhóspita Groenlandia, se encontraba un jardín lleno de rosas, oculto a la población, debido a qué, muy rara vez crecía vegetación que no fuera silvestre, por lo que una plantación de la bella flor sería muy poco común en la gran isla nororiental. Ese era uno de los motivos, el otro y principal, era que, aquellas rosas no eran ordinarias. Estaban formadas y alimentadas por cosmos, y por sangre envenenada, la misma sangre de quien las cultivaba.

La cabaña también se encontraba alejada.

Abrió sus ojos pesadamente, había vuelto a fallar…

—Mamá…

—Descansa, hoy casi pierdes la vida, pero ya estás listo, en unos meses ganarás tu Armadura y saldremos de este sitio, la última Casa del Zodíaco espera a su guardián…

El joven de cabellos y mirada celeste, vio por donde salía la mujer. Apretó sus puños, no deseaba decepcionarla, ella era todo lo que tenía en la vida, y deseaba con todo afán poder demostrarle que era la persona que ella creía, que podía llegar a ser ese Santo único entre los antiguos moradores de Piscis, aquellos que murieron en soledad por no poder asimilar del todo el veneno.

Se decía que el ritual mataba a quienes no eran dignos. Por años soportó el escozor y el dolor que la circulación del veneno en su sangre le producía, llegando el día en que pudo asimilarlo como propio. Aphrodite había superado el _Lazos_ _Rojos_ hacía tres meses, pero su instructora quería que fuera más allá, que controlara ese veneno a su antojo, para no depender del aislamiento, el estigma de su signo.

—¿Por qué lloras?—Le preguntó el niño que no sobrepasaba los ocho años.

—Te has convertido en un guerrero admirable, de una fortaleza bellísima… Estoy orgullosa de ti Aphrodite, lo lograste.

—Mamá ¿Puedo tocarte?—la mujer asintió, y se dejó abrazar por el Santo.

Ella después de algunos meses más moriría, increíblemente había sobrevivido para poder llevar el entrenamiento de su pupilo, un escalón por encima de todos los demás. Pero no quería que lo supiera, ese niño había sido todo su orgullo, y lo conocía como nadie, por lo que si llegaba a mencionar que el intercambio de sangre venenosa acabaría con su vida, Aphrodite jamás hubiera consentido hacerlo.

—Quiero pedirte disculpas—habló después de que su corazón pudiera calmarse.

—¿Por qué dices eso madre?

—Porque pudiste tener una vida de un príncipe, pero las estrellas decidieron otro destino para ti… Escúchame hijo—el joven observó a la mujer asombrado, pocas veces lo llamaba así—yo no soy tu madre, tú no eres de éstas tierras, naciste en Suecia, y allí tienes unos padres que seguramente te buscan desesperadamente, porque yo… yo te robé de los brazos de tu madre… Y que Dios me perdone, porque Athena lo quiso así…

El pequeño peli celeste se acercó sereno, no afectado en lo más mínimo por la noticia. Acarició el rostro, limpiando las lágrimas de la mujer.

—Seré por ti, el Santo que siempre deseaste para mí… No te defraudaré… mamá…

* * *

La familia de Sir Noak Bergström, Duque de Gävleborg estaba de fiesta, su esposa Roselle había dado a luz a un saludable niño, heredero de su titulo y vastas tierras.

El castillo recibió a las distinguidas figuras de monarquías y principados escandinavos, para conocer al niño más hermoso jamás visto.

Guardias, ejércitos y la misma policía, y nadie pudo notar cuando el bebé fue arrebatado de su cuna, en la habitación del castillo donde descansaba.

Rut Bergdtröm, heredero a Duque, desapareció dos días después de su nacimiento, y nunca más se supo de él…

* * *

Grecia era tal y como se lo había imaginado, calurosamente insoportable. Acostumbrado a las bajas temperaturas de Groenlandia, esa tierra mitológica no era nada agradable de padecer.

Suspiró, el lugar era bello, sus habitantes la mayoría amables, el Patriarca lo había recibido con gran alegría, pero él se sentía perdido todavía.

Dos meses exactos eran los que pasaron desde que abandonara la gran isla, dos meses de ser Aphrodite de Piscis, y como buen Santo de Oro, supo exactamente que aquella mujer que lo crio y entrenó con esmero y dedicación había dejado de existir.

Se refugió en las rosas, compañeras eternas de su vida.

«—_Mi único anhelo fue verte convertido en un Santo sin igual, que no lleve en sus hombros la maldición de nuestro signo. Quiero que sepas lo que es tocar a otra persona, lo que es amar… No mereces vivir en el aislamiento absoluto… Quiero que ames hijo, quiero que sientas, que conozcas lo que es un abrazo, un beso, una caricia… Lucha por el bien, lucha por Athena… y lucha por sobre todas las cosas por el amor…»_

Siendo un niño todavía, no entendía del todo aquellas últimas palabras que su madre le recitó, no lo entendió, hasta que lo conoció.

A Aphrodite no le dolió que le dijera afeminado, no le dolió que lo tratara con desprecio, aquello podía tolerarlo, pero no le permitió que defenestrara a sus rosas. Ellas eran todo cuanto él era, y era el legado de la maravillosa mujer que fue su madre durante su niñez. No se lo permitiría.

Lo detestó, lo odió con todas sus fuerzas.

Y lo amó, con mucha más vehemencia…

Abrasado por lo desconocido, por el trato, el tacto, el ardor de su piel a su contacto, se dejó arrastrar a una enfermiza correlación, entre su corazón y el escueto amor que reciba.

_«—Un día también entenderás que aunque el veneno ya no mate, su exudación puede producir cierta… adicción…» _

Esas palabras cobraron vida cuando se entregó al Santo de Cáncer por primera vez. Viendo como el italiano que odiaba y amaba con ahínco, bebía de él, comía de él como bestia poseída.

Oyéndole decirle «_eres mi droga favorita_»… Eso era para Ángelo Delligatti, una droga.

¿Por qué entonces lo seguía? ¿Por qué se dejaba consumir en sus brazos?

Porque nadie más sabía que en el italiano había un alma lastimada, un hombre temeroso, que sólo buscaba ser entendido, y que sólo Aphrodite sacaba a luz. Sólo en sus brazos Mascara de Muerte era realmente él.

Por esa razón lloraba con la autodestrucción que se infligía el cangrejo, por eso se asqueaba de su vida y se maldecía de su veneno, deseando a veces que el maldito se ahogara en su sangre…

Una condena era la soledad... Una condena fue amar.

* * *

Cuando la Rosa Blanca salió de su mano, enviada para fundirse con las demás técnicas de sus compañeros en un destello dorado que envolvía a la flecha de Sagitario, sintió que toda su redención estaba hecha. Pensó en ella, pensó en la sonrisa de su madre, y en el hecho de que por fin se había convertido en el Santo que siempre soñó para él…

También sintió su mano, esa áspera y conocida mano que lo acarició siempre con amor, porque eso no podía negarlo nunca, Mascara de Muerte de Cáncer siempre lo acarició con amor.

Con él conoció lo que era un beso, un abrazo, una simple caricia que transmitía todos sus sentimientos…

Apretó con fuerza la mano italiana, correspondiendo la muda declaración.

Se irían juntos, donde sea, Aphrodite lo seguiría, como toda su vida…

* * *

—¿Has pensado alguna vez regresar a Suecia?

—Si… Pero no sé que me encontraría allá, tal vez tenga hermanos, tal vez ya no me recuerden…

—Sir Rut Bergström, Duque de Gävleborg… Suena bien…

—Mejor suena Aphrodite, Santo de Piscis o… Aphrodite de Delligatti—le sonrió.

Ángelo lo abrazó, en el lecho que compartían hacía ya un año, agradecido de que ese bello hombre nunca perdiera las esperanzas para con él.

—Sea cual sea tu decisión, te apoyaré.

—Lo sé—el sueco besaba el hombro de su esposo con amor.

—Rut es un nombre raro… Suena de mujer.

—Aphrodite también y mi madre me llamó así, y mi nombre sueco significa _hermoso_…

—No podría describirte mejor… Eres el ser más hermoso del mundo, por dentro y por fuera.

Ángelo lo besó, y el peli celeste enredó sus brazos en el cuello de su hombre. Él no era un Duque, era un Santo, y eso significaba mucho más.

Mascara de Muerte una vez le dijo que él era su droga… Eso era cierto, tan cierto como qué el italiano era su antídoto para poder contrarrestar la soledad.

* * *

¡Espero hayan disfrutado de éstas trece historias!

Todavía falta de la Saori, a quien incluí por estar emparejada a Kanon.

Será hasta la próxima. Gracias por leer.


	14. El Fin del Mito El Comienzo de una Era

¡Hola! ¡Aquí les traigo el último capitulo! Que como verán, esta dedicado a Athena/Saori. Espero que todas las historias hayan estado a la altura de esta maravillosa obra que es Saint Seiya, y también agradecer a las que comentaron y dejaron tan lindos reviews.

Espero y sea de su agrado.

* * *

**¿Quién amaba? ¿Mortal o Diosa?**

* * *

¿Quién amaba? ¿Quién besaba? ¿Quién sentía? ¿La mortal o la Diosa?... ¿Quién estaba a punto de desarmar el mito?

Demasiadas preguntas, que ella no se hacía. Tal vez el resto del universo, sí.

Kanon había profanado algo que era sagrado desde la concepción de su Diosa mitológica: su castidad.

La había profanado en demasiados aspectos, porque tocó esa piel con adoración, porque besó esos labios con devoción, porque arremetió contra esa alma sin miramientos, llenando de un amor ardiente cada parte del pequeño cuerpo de alma inmortal… Entonces, sólo faltaba el último paso, ese que era el pecado más grande entre el cielo y la Tierra, incluso en el Infierno, pecar contra la pureza de una Diosa _virgen_… Athena era sin dudas, la gran conmoción entre los Dioses.

Dejaría de ser virgen, ante los ojos del mundo, de los Dioses y del gran Zeus ¿Su alma también dejaría de serlo?

Pues aquello derivaba a la inicial pregunta, ¿Quién amaba a Kanon de Géminis? Estaba claro, Athena y Saori, Diosa y mortal, eran una sola persona. Su cuerpo mortal e inocente se entregaría al hombre que amaba, pero el alma divina también lo haría y ahí radicaba el problema o la conmoción.

Porque aceptar que ese cuerpo mortal se manchase, aceptar que su sello se rompiese, era un consuelo efímero para el padre Dios, porque luego, ese cuerpo sucumbiría como cualquier mortal, y el alma regresaría a su lugar, purificándose para descender doscientos años después y luchar contra las huestes del mal…

Pero Athena se había enamorado.

Y… ¿A quién amaba Kanon?

Claro que a ambas, porque eran parte de una sola. Kanon se sentía orgulloso de la Diosa a quien veneraban. Era de entre todos los Olímpicos, la que se llevaba toda su admiración, recordando aquella Athena mitológica, esa aguerrida, feroz e imbatible guerrera, que poco tenía que ver con la jovencita que estaba en sus brazos, y sin embargo, eran idénticas…

Su cuerpo divino había dejado de existir hacía siglos, milenios tal vez, por lo que se veía obligada a tomar forma humana, es por ello que volvía a la Tierra como una bebé indefensa, teniendo que crecer para despertar su cosmos divino. Y desde ese momento siempre tomó la misma apariencia, algunas veces sus ojos oscilaban entre negros, verdes, o azules oscuros. Su cabello se mantenía en un lila perenne y su figura de una niña convirtiéndose en mujer.

Su nombre siempre se mantuvo como Athena, sin embargo en sus dos últimas rencarnaciones, las situaciones fueron distintas, adoptando una crianza y un nombre mortal… Es tal vez, la gran razón de que Athena ya no se mostrara como lo fue en la era del mito: cruel y violenta.

Porque a eso, también lo recordaban…

Y es así que, Saori Kido no le había entregado un simple y vacío cuerpo a ese hombre, Saori le entregó el alma de Athena, para que hiciese con ella, lo que quisiera.

Y Kanon la aceptó, para adorar íntimamente ese amor, para entregarle su simple y vana alma en ese intercambio divino… ¿No era él acaso, descendiente del inmortal Pólux? ¿No llevaba consigo sangre divina?

No entrarían en ese detalle de que los gemelos eran hijos del mismísimo Zeus…

Demasiadas cuestiones que para ellos le eran indiferentes. Sólo tenían en claro que se amaban. Y que pronto, terminarían por consumar ese amor, y así terminar con el fin de una era…

Saori se encontraba en su recamara, sentada en el sillón, en la pequeña mesa a su lado se encontraba la taza con té, desde el ventanal se podía apreciar el torrencial aguacero que había comenzado en la mañana. Tuvo que sonreír… Era muy probable que de todos, Julián fuera el más embravecido…

Aunque él ya tuviera a su flautista para consolarlo.

* * *

Cinco años atrás, Saori conoció a Kanon en el fondo del mar, el por aquel entonces, General Marina, había llegado a la habitación que dispuso el Emperador para la Diosa. Sentía una enorme curiosidad de verla, esta vez de cerca, comprobar porque sus tripas se habían removido al contemplarla inconsciente en brazos de otro… ¿Por qué no concebía verla cerca de otro?

Entonces entró en la habitación, la contempló desquiciado, observando su divinidad, la magnánima belleza que era Saori, la niña que intentaría asesinar a través de Poseidón…

Aquel pensamiento lo asustó y retorció en un dolor visceral que le carcomía el corazón. Y todo ese dolor se intensificó hasta lo indecible cuando esos ojos oscuros lo observaron directamente al alma.

Y ella no se alarmó al verlo, porque ese rostro le era ya familiar, mas sabía que no era Saga. Porque esa mirada dura y hasta gélida no le pertenecía al mayor, esa mirada insolente, briosa y hasta cínica no se amedrentaba con su presencia, ni el perverso Saga llegó a mirarla tan osadamente. El vientre de la Diosa se estremeció con esos ojos verdes que parecían desnudarle el alma, para comprobar que la tenía a su merced.

—Athena…—Su voz logró sacudirla.

—Tú eres Kanon, eres el hermano de Saga…

—No Athena, yo sólo soy tu verdugo…

Kanon en efecto, sería el verdugo que acabaría con su pureza.

Saori se incorporó del lecho, y el gemelo inconscientemente dio un paso hacia atrás, un tanto intimidado por la presencia de la joven mujer. Cuando quedó enfrente comprobó lo maravilloso que era ese hombre, alto, gallardo, imponente, Kanon era la descripción de lo _divino_. Levantó su mano para estirarla hacia el rostro del petrificado hombre, y sus suaves dedos acariciaron ese rostro aguerrido, que se empecinaba en mantenerse serio, luchando por largar las tensiones y relajarse al punto de suspirar y cerrar los ojos.

Porque eso quiso hacer, su sangre hervía, y su cuerpo sin voluntad de obedecerlo, tembló. Se apartó, caminó hacia la puerta y la observó cuando ella volvió a hablar.

—Eres una buena persona Kanon, yo no tengo dudas de ello…—Aquellas palabras lograron desbaratarlo.

—No me conoces.

—No necesité más que tus ojos…—la Diosa se tocó el pecho—aquí estás, aquí te clavaste y sí estás dispuesto, aquí regresarás.

Se estremeció de pies a cabeza, balbuceó sólo palabras mudas y empuñó sus manos… Se marchó, incapaz de darle una respuesta, que a fin de cuentas, ambos sabían… él regresaría a su lado.

* * *

Ya no había mucho por cuestionar, el tiempo había pasado y el día había llegado, por fin sería la mujer de Kanon, aquella aseveración la hizo vibrar de emoción.

La Tierra temblaba ante la inminente llegada del Dios de Dioses, quien había tomado todo con increíble pasibilidad, aceptando entregar a su hija prodiga, en manos de un mortal…

Muchas Deidades descenderían al Santuario para presenciar el comienzo de una nueva era mitológica.

El Santuario había sido pulido en su totalidad para recibir a los Dioses. La primera en arribar fue Artemisa, lo había hecho en otras ocasiones para intentar persuadir a su hermana de que desista en la locura de emparejarse a un mortal, pero cuando sus suplicas fueron rechazadas, optó por apoyarla, a final de cuentas, su padre y demás Olímpicos también habían sucumbido a mortales, entonces quien era ella para contradecir los sentimientos de la pura Athena.

—¡Estoy tan emocionada! ¡Hermana mía ha llegado el gran día!—dijo genuinamente emocionada la Diosa de la luna.

Saori suspiró, su interior se revolvía de ansiedad, pronto daría el sí ante su padre, y luego… ¡Oh Dioses! Los colores se le subieron al rostro, y lo tapó con sus manos, apenada, Artemisa sonreía enternecida con la inocencia de esa niña mortal, que era su hermana en esos momentos.

—Estoy aterrada…

—Todo saldrá bien, ¿no lo amas acaso?

—Con toda mi alma…

Sobre un gran atril se suspendía el vestido de novia.

* * *

Kanon se fregaba los ojos, hecho un ovillo sobre el sillón de su Templo, parecía un niño asustado, un niño que ya contaba con treinta y tres años.

A Saga le divertía su estado, Aioria quería reírse a carcajadas, y Camus le palmeaba la espalda para que se tranquilizara.

La mayoría de los Dorados estaban allí con él, para darle ánimos y ayudarlo.

Kanon aún pensaba que la treta de Zeus era esperar el momento justo para pulverizarlo con su rayo.

El gemelo menor llevaría su Armadura y su impoluta capa, y además, por primera vez, usaría el casco de Géminis.

—¿Alguien ha visto a Milo? Desapareció en la mañana y no le he vuelto a ver—dijo preocupado su esposo.

—Yo lo vi salir del Santuario rumbo a Rodorio—Le respondió Aldebarán.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose llamó la atención de todos, Milo ingresaba con una gran bolsa en la mano.

—¡Milo! ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Y qué es eso?—cuestionó Camus.

El rubio griego tiró el contenido de la bolsa al suelo, de ella cayeron pelucas, sombreros y hasta algo que parecían bigotes falsos, todos incrédulos observaba como Milo examinaba las mejores combinaciones, una vez satisfecho se dirigió a su esposo.

—Camus, debes usar ésto, creo que el turquesa te irá bien, los bigotes son algo feos, pero así pasarás desapercibido—le dijo serio, como si realmente pretendía que Camus usara aquellas ridículas cosas, porque era broma ¿No?

—Ya decía yo que algún día enloquecerías del todo—Se le burló Aioria.

—Milo… no usaré esas ridículas pelucas… ¿Te golpeaste en la cabeza?—dijo alarmado Camus, y la mayoría de los presentes también.

—¡Pero Camus! Debes ocultarte ¡Mira si en venganza de la insensatez de Kanon, debo pagar yo!—gritó compungido el Escorpión.

—¡Oye!—Se molestó el gemelo.

—A ver mi estimado esposo—nótese el sarcasmo—¿Por qué la pagarías tú?

—¡Camus! Es Zeus quien celebrará la boda… ¡No puedo arriesgarme a que te secuestre y te lleve de nuevo al Olimpo!

Las risas se sintieron, a todos les parecía graciosa las ocurrencias de Milo.

—Milo… Yo no soy Ganimedes—dijo Camus en un suspiro pidiendo paciencia.

—¡Claro que no! Eres mucho más hermoso que ese _troyano_ ¡No pienso arriesgarme! No se puede ir contra la voluntad de los Dioses Camus, sino mira a Kanon—dijo señalando a éste último, que rodó los ojos con hastío.

—No usaré esa ridícula peluca y no seré secuestrado por Zeus, ni su águila.

—No, el águila ya secuestró a Aioria—se burló Ángelo, ingresando al tercer Templo, ganándose la fiera mirada del León—creo que ya no hay mucho tiempo, Zeus acaba de llegar.

La tierra se estremeció, sus cosmos vibraron, y sus pieles se erizaron, aquella presencia era realmente omnipotente, magnánima, y temible.

—¿Estás listo?—Le habló Saga a Kanon.

—Sí, siempre lo estuve—respondió con una nueva y renovada confianza.

Aquel cosmos no lo amedrentaba, era sabido que para Kanon, los Dioses no representaban ningún tipo de intimidación.

* * *

Creo que todos seguramente se habrán hecho la pregunta, si hasta ahora nadie había sacado el tema a relucir, o ya había pasado el tiempo como para replantearse la opinión de esos cinco muchachitos que acompañaron a Athena a lo largo de sus victorias.

En primera instancia, la conmoción había sido exactamente la misma que vivieron sus compañeros Dorados, pero siendo ellos los que tal vez, conocían más a su Diosa, no tardaron en aceptar y felicitarla, estando genuinamente felices por ella, aunque algunos (como Ikki) no lo demostraran.

¿Y Seiya?

Seiya fue el primero en saber que el amor de esa mujer nunca le perteneció de la manera en que le hubiera gustado. Y aunque Kanon todavía lo vigilaba con una enfermiza manía, él estaba feliz por Saori, nunca fue un muchacho egoísta, y ahora que en realidad su felicidad era junto a su hermana, ver a Athena feliz, le bastaba. Su Diosa estaba protegida y a salvo, y eso era lo único que valía la pena…

La Fila de Santos formaba el sendero hasta la Estatua de Athena, y luego como formando una cruz, se abrían paso a los Dioses, Apolo y Artemisa, junto a Julián, siendo ya el contenedor del alma de Poseidón, la siempre amargada Hera, celosa de la belleza de los hijos de su esposo (Ella sólo tenía al feo y cojo Hefesto) y Deméter, conformaban el séquito de Deidades que habían arribado al Santuario.

Saga estaba vestido de sus ropajes Patriarcales, llevaba el casco también, y estaba parado estoicamente a la derecha de Zeus, quien estaba bajo la obstinada vigilancia de Milo. Ciertamente Zeus había observado al descendiente de su amado copero, pero no pensaba armar un alboroto, demasiado ya era el escandalo que estaba a punto de presenciar. Y el Escorpión tan enfrascado en su misión estaba, que no notaba las miradas cargadas de lujuria que le lanzaba el Dios Sol.

Apolo dio un paso, tomando su arpa, para dar comienzo a la música nupcial, y Kanon caminó con estoicismo convencido y feliz de lo que hacía… era el día más importante en su vida, ningún Dios celoso se lo arruinaría. Caminó por el sendero conformado por sus compañeros, y se ubicó a la izquierda del imponente Dios, se sostuvieron la mirada, hasta que la perdieron en la persona que avanzaba a ellos…

Athena caminaba con su radiante sonrisa, quien la escoltaba era Aioros.

Kanon quedó petrificado, sus entrañas se retorcieron y su corazón palpitó desbocado.

Saori llevaba un vestido color marfil y blanco satinado con escote corazón sobre el que llevaba un cuerpo de encaje de manga larga. Era estrecho en la cintura y acolchado en las caderas, la falda, con mucho volumen y una cola de tres metros de largo, que también llevaba apliques de encaje y algunas flores de seda color marfil. Y su cabello era adornado con una tiara de diamantes y oro blanco.

Ella se casaría como una mortal, por lo que optó por no llevar su Armadura.

Era la mujer más hermosa sobre la faz de la Tierra, a los ojos de Kanon, y a los ojos de todos los presentes, Saori, irradiaba felicidad. Llegó junto a su amado Santo y se tomaron de las manos.

—Athena…—la voz del padre Dios estremeció a los presentes—hoy se terminará con una era, es muy a mi pesar que celebro esta boda, pero, siendo tú mi hija prodiga, y quien defendió todos estos siglos con sabiduría y triunfo ésta Tierra que tanto amas, daré mi consentimiento a tu unión con este mortal—luego hizo un estremecedor silencio antes de proseguir—Kanon de Géminis, no pienses que las cosas quedaran así, me encargaré de que tu alma sufra eternamente por el pecado que cometiste al enamorar a mi hija—los ojos del Dios eran fuego.

Kanon sonrió despreocupado y algo cínico. Era un pequeño precio a pagar, si su vida podía compartirla con esa mujer que tanto amaba. No le prestó atención a las amenazas, para él sólo existía ella.

Para Athena era lo mismo, sólo existía ese hombre, ese _adonis_ que las estrellas le regalaron, para convertirlo en su Santo, en su protector y amado. El hombre que pasaría a la historia por ser el único capaz de traspasar el corazón de la Diosa de la Guerra.

El único hombre que Athena había amado y admirado, era su padre, pero éste amor era distinto, era el de mujer, no el de hija. El cosmos de Athena vibraba, su removía de jubilo dentro de Saori ante la ansiedad de experimentar el placer con su esposo.

Athena se estaba casando…

Athena dio el _Sí_… Athena ya no sería nunca más la Diosa _Virgen_… Y no le importaba en lo absoluto. Ella elevaría el alma de su esposo cuando sus cuerpos sucumbieran, ya se reveló contra su padre una vez, podía convencer la voluntad de su padre una vez más…

* * *

El ambiente olía a rosas y jazmines, el lecho era suave y mullido, el calor de su vientre la consumía, el ardor en su rostro, le daba un aspecto por demás adorable y Kanon a su lado temblaba, se estremecía, quería llorar y gritar, quería arrancarse el corazón y dárselo a su esposa como una ofrenda más…

Eran dos cuerpos que experimentaban por primera vez algo tan increíble. El regocijo del Santo era enorme, pensar que tal sólo él conocería el cuerpo desnudo de la Diosa, que ella se entregaba a sus brazos, lo conmovía, lo sacudía, lo asustaba y llenaba de escalofríos…

—Kanon…

—Eres hermosa Saori… me siento atrapado en cuerpo y alma por ti, quiero llenarte de felicidad… Como tú me la has regalado a mí…

Athena lloró, era inevitable, era lógico… Su vestido cayó al suelo debajo no llevaba nada, mostrándose por primera vez desnuda ante su esposo, Kanon se removió impactado por la exuberante belleza.

Athena lloró, porque ése dolor que le invadía no se comparaba con la emoción que sentía.

Athena lloró porque, por primera vez en milenios, era completamente feliz.

Y Saori lloró porque era tan mortal como cualquiera, porque el dolor la conmovía y el amor la invadía, Saori lloró porque era feliz con ese hombre que le regalaba caricias y besos de un sosegado bálsamo.

Kanon lloró también, porque de felicidad también se llora… porque ambos sentimientos son tan fuertes que lo único que su cuerpo manda es llorar, llorar como nunca, como un niño, como una niña, como dos personas ajenas a cualquier posición, tan sólo dos almas que lloran por la extrema felicidad.

Lloraron porque era el comienzo de una nueva era, donde ellos llevarían su amor hacia la eternidad...

* * *

¡Y llegó a su fin!

Salió más largo de lo que pensaba, pero bueno, mientras escribía, no me di cuenta.

Me siento bien con el resultado, es lo que esperaba llegar a expresar de la relación, de los sentimientos de Saori como mortal y como Diosa.

Por eso le di mi punto de vista al tema de sus reencarnaciones.

Cuando escribía me acorde del titulo del Ova de Hades "La redención del Semi Dios" Kanon sin dudas es una especie de Dios… Claro que el titulo jugaba con el tema de la inmortalidad de los gemelos.

Se supone que Cástor es el mortal hijo de Tíndaro, y Pólux es el inmortal hijo de Zeus. Pero también los nombran a ambos como hijos del Dios.

Bueno, sin más espero les haya gustado, tampoco pude evitar la relación Zeus/Ganimedes XD Ese Milo es muy celoso de su Camus.

Me siento felizmente satisfecha de haberlo terminado.

Gracias por sus lindos comentarios a lo largo de la historia, y las tantas visitas, es un halago y un enorme placer.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
